My true savior
by lovesmesomedanilalol
Summary: After Dimitri tells Rose that his love has faded, all hell breaks loose for the couple, and everyone that they know. Follow Dimitri and Rose along on the adventure of a life time, and see what the outcome will bring them and their loved ones. I do not own VA, it is the sole and exclusive property of R. Meade. Isn't she the lucky one? OOC
1. Chapter 1

(RPOV)

"Love fades…mine has"

How could he say that to me? Did he not understand the things I went through for him? Or had he been lying to me all along? I felt my heart and soul shatter into millions of tiny little pieces as I sat there dumbfounded and looked at him.

"I should have either let you turn me, or left you as a strigoi. Because you are a hell of a lot more cruel now, than you ever were then. You want me away from you? You want me to leave you alone? Fine, I will grant you, your greatest wish. Just remember, you asked for it." I stood up and walked away, not giving him the satisfaction of looking back.

(DPOV)

"What in the fuck is your problem?!" Spiridon asked me.

"What are you talking about?"

"Do you have any idea the things that woman went through to save you?"

"She didn't save me, Vasilissa did."

"Yeah, that statement right there, shows how truly fucking stupid you are. Your precious little princess may have staked you. But how did she learn to stake? How did she know where your heart was? How did she know how to get past your ribs and everything else? How did she know to charm the stake with spirit in the first place? Did your precious princess chase down a fucking myth to change you back? Did your supposed savior go all the way to Russia to tell your family what happened? Did she go to Russia to free your soul? Did your glorious savior break Victor Dashkov out of prison to get the information needed to restore you? Did that savior, risk her life again and again and again to bring you back? Did she hunt down Robert Doru and force him to tell her how to return you? Did your precious Vasilissa do any of that? No, she didn't. She did what everyone else did, she forgot you existed. When Rose left school, on her fucking eighteenth birthday by the way, to find you and set your soul free. Just like she promised, do you know what your precious princess did? Well let me tell you what she did. She bitched Rose out calling her every name in the whole damn book, for loving you enough to care about what happened to you. Then she tried to compel Rose to forget about you and stay with her, to serve her as she said. It was Rose's place to care about no one but her, she was the person that mattered, not you, her. Now who do you really think saved your stupid ass? Well I will give you two guesses, and the first one doesn't count. It was all Rose, not your stupid supposed savior. Do you know why she is helping keep you and Rose apart? Well by all means let me enlighten you, she is doing it to punish Rose, she couldn't give two shits about either of you. You should see the look in her eyes when either of you says or does something to hurt Rose. Her eyes and face are filled with pure unadulterated joy, because of the pain it is causing Rose. Does that sound like a savior of any kind to you?"

I was stunned by everything Spiridon said. Could it be true? "No, none of that is true, Vasilissa saved me. I felt and saw her stake me."

"I said she staked you, didn't I? But everything else that was done was done by Rose. Was it your precious Vasilissa that kept Eddie Castile from killing you in Las Vegas? I could go on and on and on but it wouldn't do any damn good. You are only seeing what you want to. The way you think about and treat that woman, you do not deserve her or her love. I would give anything, any-fucking-thing, for a woman to love me just half as much as Rose loves you."

"Spiridon is right, you are a fucking idiot Belikov. Rose is the one that did everything but stake you." Mikhail said.

"How do either of you know this?"

"Because we helped her you idiot!" Spiridon screamed at me.

The door the church opened and Ben came running in. "What happened?!" He asked angrily.

"This genius here," Mikhail said while flinging his thumb in my direction. "Told Rose, and I am quoting here, "Love fades…mine has" can you believe that shit?"

"No, he didn't really tell her that. Please tell me, that after everything she went through to get him back, the bastard didn't tell her that."

"He did."

Ben turned to me, "you are a fucking imbecile Belikov." Then he turned to Spiridon and Mikhail, "did you tell him what she went through for him?"

"Some of it, but nowhere near half of it."

"And what did he say?"

"He didn't believe us." Mikhail said. Ben just rolled his eyes at me. "Why did you come running in here anyway?"

"I saw Rose run away from here, crying and upset. Only to be stopped by the supposed savior."

"Did she do it again?" Spiridon asked.

"Worse than the last time, she even told Rose that everyone would be better off if she would just leave or die."

All of our mouths fell open. Then they turned to me and Mikhail said, "that is your savior in all her glory Belikov. Think maybe you should go bow and scrape at her feet? Or I don't know maybe, kiss the ground she fucking walks on?"

"Why would she say something like that to my Roza?"

"Since when did she become your Roza again? And did you not hear me tell you she does it for the pure joy of hurting Rose? I can't even count the times Vasilissa has called Rose a slut, a bitch, and a bloodwhore. And so many other names I can't even remember them all."

All of this shocked me. I had never seen nor heard Lissa act that way. "Maybe it's the darkness." They all scoffed at me.

"I can't believe, that this fucker is making excuses for her. No stupid, it's not the darkness, because she has found a way to _force_ that into Rose. If someone doesn't find a way to break that bond soon, she is going to end up killing Rose. Not that you would care apparently."

I got up and went towards my room, when I saw people running in the direction of Rose's room. I tried to find out what was going on, but no one would slow down long enough to answer me. So I followed them. When I got there a gurney was being wheeled out of Rose's room. And on the bed was my soulmate, with a hole in her chest, and her shirt soaked in blood.

I saw Adrian, Eddie, Mia and Christian standing in Rose's room crying hysterically. "What the fuck happened?!"

"You don't care anymore remember! Why don't you go find your so called savior?" Mia said.

I looked at Eddie, "What happened to my Roza?"

"She's not yours anymore!" Christian yelled at me.

Mikhail stepped inside the room, "what happened to Rose?" He asked.

"For some reason Tatiana was in here, aunt Tasha was trying to kill her, with Rose's gun, and Rose got between them and aunt Tasha shot her."

"What did the emergency personnel say?"

"That it would be a miracle if Rose lived throughout the night." That was all that was said, before the four of them headed to the hospital. I knew I wouldn't be welcome there, but I was going to go anyway.

Roza lived through the night, thank God. Adrian dream walked her and she asked him for her parents and my family. Saying that she wanted them at her funeral because she loved them all. So he called Abe and Abe called my family. A few days later they all arrived, the waiting room was filled with people wanting to see about Rose. Apparently Janien was too busy to come. God I hated that bitch. This is the third time her daughter was this near death, and she didn't even bother to show up.

When my family showed up Victoria said, "I knew the bitch lied about you being strigoi, just like she lied about Roland being Sonya's baby daddy. The good for nothing whore."

"Watch it Vika, you do not talk about my Roza like that! I was a strigoi until just recently. Roza brought me back, and I will not put up with you speaking about her like that. I will never again let anyone speak about her like that!"

"But Dimka…"

"No buts Victoria, Rose is my soulmate and I expect you to treat her accordingly."

"I agree with Dimka; you need to grow up Vika. Rose was telling the truth; Roland is Roslyn's father."

"Are you for real?" A stunned Vika asked my older sister Sonya.

"Yes, not only that, but when you turned your back he tried to seduce Rose. She knew you didn't need to be around people like him, so she got Zmey to make Roland leave you alone. She also got him to start sending child support and open a trust fund for Roslyn. Now would she have done any of that, if she didn't care, not only about us, but about Dimka?"

Vika looked sad, "no, I guess not. I shouldn't have said she didn't love Dimka."

"You actually said that to her?!" I demanded. She nodded her head. "How could you?! She quit school and came all the way to Russia, to tell all of you what happened to me and you treat her like that! I am so ashamed of you Victoria. But I am even more ashamed of myself."

"And you should be Dimka. They didn't tell you everything that woman went through for you. And she won't ever tell you, but you should know that she almost died over half a dozen times trying to save you." My babushka told me. I watched as Mikhail, Spiridon, Ben, Abe, Adrian, Christian, Mia and Eddie all nodded.

"Are the people here, all the ones who helped her restore me?"

"No, Oksana and Mark helped, they also helped save her life after the bridge. She gave up, when she thought she had killed you. She actually contemplated jumping off the same bridge, just minutes later. Hoping that at least in death you could be together. There are many more people who helped her along the way. The only thing your precious princess did, was stake you. And yet you worship her and shun our Roza. As I said, you should be ashamed of yourself."

Just then Queen Tatiana and her guardians walked in. "How is our Rose Abe?"

"She is stable but critical at the moment." I watched him look at our queen. "I can't lose my baby Tati."

She put her arms around him and said, "we will not lose her Abe. I have instructed that my personal medical staff attend her, night and day."

"But people will figure out why Tati."

"No they won't, and it doesn't matter anymore anyway. She's already eighteen, so she can take the throne herself at any time."

"WHAT?!" Everyone in the room, except babushka, screamed. Babushka just smiled and continued to knit.

Abe chuckled, "I guess we did keep it a pretty good secret after all."

Tatiana smiled and nodded, before answering, "I am not really the queen, I only held the position until Rose turned eighteen. She is my niece; Abe is my brother. Rose was queen when she was born, but since only someone over the age of eighteen can sit on the throne. Someone had to hold her place. And I, being the only woman in our family, that Abe trusted enough for the position, became the figure head, so to speak."

"Wait, are you saying that Rose Hathaway is not only my baby cousin, but also my… _our_ true queen?" Adrian asked.

"Yes. It was the Ivashkov's turn on the throne, and with Abe being the oldest, that meant his daughter was to be queen."

"That's why all the trying to keep us apart?"

"Yes."

"So when she is better, I will retire and give her the throne…"

Just then Vasilissa walked in, "Dimitri, what are you doing here?"

"I have been here since Tasha shot Rose."

"Why?" I just looked at her as if she had lost her mind.

"What do you mean why?"

"You don't love her. I saved you, and you know it. Nobody cares if she lives or not." I turned and looked at Spiridon, Mikhail and Ben. They gave me an 'I told you so' look.

"I don't know what gave you the idea, that I don't love my Roza. But I love her more than life itself."

"No you don't. Did you not hear me?"

"Are you trying to compel me?"


	2. Chapter 2

She looked stunned that I would be able to fight it. Trying to cover herself, she then turned to Tatiana. "I hear you are retiring, so when do I get my throne?"

You could have heard a pin drop when she asked that question. "You do not have a throne Vasilissa."

"I am next in line for the throne."

"After our true queen retires, and _unless_ she names a specific heir."

"What do you mean true queen?"

"My niece is actually the queen; I have just acted in her stead until she turned eighteen."

"Who is this bitch, that is trying to take my rightful spot?"

"Watch it Vasilissa, you may be a princess, but I am still acting queen. As for who the real queen is…" I saw a smirk appear on Tatiana's face. "That would be Queen Rosemarie Marinique Rana Ivashkov"

"Who is that?" Everyone laughed.

"You would know her as, Rose Hathaway."

"No she can't be queen she abandoned me, just to go looking for her stupid strigoi boyfriend. She doesn't deserve anything; she is supposed to give her life for me."

"Why because she is a damphir?" I asked.

"Yes, and because she is a bloodwhore."

"If you are basing the fact that she kept you alive, as your reason for her being a bloodwhore, then you are a fucking imbecile." I told her, just to hear everyone in the waiting room burst out laugh.

"You may not speak to me like that, I saved your useless damphir life."

"No, you staked me. Period, the end. Everything else my Roza did. I may not know everything she did, and I may not ever know all of it, but I do know some of it. Thanks to a good group of people who informed me as to what truly happened. Because all you have done is lie to me. Telling me over and over again that you are the one who saved me, that Rose abandoned me, when all you did was stake me. Now tell me the truth, why did you do that. I already know, but I want to see if you have the guts to admit it."

"It doesn't matter what anyone else told you. **I saved you!** Me and me alone." She was looking into my eyes and she sounded so reasonable. "Rose doesn't care about you; she hates your guts for what you did to her in Russia. How could she love you after…?" The next thing I knew Mia slapped the living hell out of the princess.

"How dare you, try to compel him into thinking, that you are the one that saved him. Have you been doing that all along? Is that why he has treated Rose like shit since he came back?"

"I don't know what you are talking about."

I saw Adrian studying me, "oh my God. You have, it all over his aura," he turned and looked at the princess, "and yours too. You have been compelling him, all this time."

"What?!" I asked.

"She has been compelling you for weeks. So you would think that it was all her that saved you. And to keep you and Rose apart. She is so jealous, she can barely breath." Vasilissa turned to leave only for Christian and Eddie to catch her and bring her back.

"How could you do that to them Liss?" Christian asked her incredulously.

"Why not, they are just damphires. They are put on this earth to serve us and do whatever we tell them to. They are all interchangeable and disposable, just like Kleenex. Rose abandoned me to chase after love. Who could she love or who could love her? She is a damphir, she isn't supposed to be allowed to love. I come first, I matter most. I tried to talk her out of leaving but she said she loved him, and she would do anything for him. What right did she have to leave me? What right does she have to love?"

"My God, you are psychotic." Eddie gasped still in shock. "I guess since I am a damphir, that means I don't deserve love either, huh?"

"I couldn't care less, about you. You are not my guardian, Rose was."

"Rose has never been just your guardian, you spoiled selfish little brat. She has always been so much more than that. She put her life away from the time she was five years old, all for you." My babushka spoke up, uh oh, here we go. 'You tell her babushka,' I thought. "Rose has given up her life since she met you, just to keep you happy, safe and sane. She left school and endangered not only her own life, but her reputation and the career she thought she was working for, all for you. And have you ever been grateful to her for those things? No, of course you haven't. You are the epitome of a spoiled little girl. One day, if you are very lucky, you will grow up and you will realize what you have done. What you have done to the one person, who you could have always depended on. My granddaughter gave up so much for you. But you have always acted as though she didn't do enough. When Mason died, were you there for her? Or did you leave her alone, to wallow in her grief? Like everybody else did. At least Dimka was there to help her through that. You have always, always ignored her, unless it was convenient or you wanted something from her. When she was dying inside because of the way you were forcing Dimka to act, what did you do? I will tell everyone what you did. You watched them from afar with a smile on your face and joy in your eyes. All because my granddaughter was in pain. You are no better than Lucifer himself. Your actions make you deplorable to be around, and disgusting to look at. You are Tasha Ozera's twin." Damn my babushka was on a roll. I hadn't heard her get like this, in a very long time. And her calling my Roza her granddaughter made my heart and soul smile ecstatically.

"How dare you speak to me like that you blood…"

"Watch it bitch, that is my grandmother you are talking to. And she is right, you have always treated Rose like dirt. I saw it at St. Vlad's, but I did not mention it to my Roza, because I didn't want to hurt her. Just in case she didn't realize it, but after the things I have found out the last few days, I am sure she has figured it out by now. If she didn't before. So you stay far far away from me, my Roza and everyone else we care about."

"You can't talk to me like that you filthy damphir! I am a princess."

"Not anymore you are not. Vasilissa Dragomir, you are here by stripped of your title and all the privileges it entails. You will keep half the Dragomir fortune and half the property and possessions. The other half will be given to your secret sister, Jill Mastrano. Also, Dimitri you are to be reinstated as a guardian, you will be the head of Rose's team." Then she looked me dead in the eye, "do not let that come between you, when she forgives you." Her gaze then took in everyone in the room. "All of this is an executive order by acting Queen Tatiana Ivashkov." Then she said, "this is the only executive order I have ever given, because not even Rose can reverse an executive order." She looked at me again. "She may be pissed that you will be one of her guardians, but she loves you and in time she will forgive you."

"Yes, time." Babushka said. "And it will be a difficult road the two of you are about to set out on, but completely worth it in the end. You will have to convince her that you do actually love her."

"How do I do that?"

"How did you do it the first time?" Mia asked.

"I didn't, we were just polarized together. It was instantaneous, love at first sight."

"It will happen that same way again." A new voice said. I looked up and there stood Oksana and Mark.

"Thank you both, so so much for saving my Roza."

"There is no need to thank us Dimitri, we may not have known Rose for very long, but we love her just the same. She is like the daughter we never had."

"It seems like a lot of people feel that way."

Mia gasped, "has anyone called Alberta?"

"Crap." Eddie said. Then walked off dialing his phone, I assume he was calling Alberta.

"I do want to thank you, none the less. If you hadn't saved my Roza, I would never have a chance to prove my love to her again."

"She loves you more than her own life Dimitri. Don't ever forget that. As for how you get her back, make sure the rest of her guardians won't spar or workout with her. Then after a few days' volunteer, she will take you up on it. And things will progress from there. It won't…" An alarm went off and a medical team ran to Roza's room. Followed closely by everyone from the waiting room. Some of Tatiana's guardians dragged Vasilissa behind us.

We all stood outside the room watching the team work. When the doctor eventually came out I asked, "what happened?"

"I don't know; she just went into cardiac arrest for no apparent reason."

"No, there was a reason." Oksana said, and turned to look at Lissa. "Vasilissa forced her darkness into Rose. Intentionally trying to kill her."

"Arrest her!" Tatiana screamed at her guardians. "Arrest her for attempted murder of Queen Rosemarie Marinique Rana Ivashkov. I find her guilty, put her into a medical induced coma, until we can find a way of breaking this bond."

"Yes, your majesty."

Four of Tatiana's guardians drug a complaining and screaming Vasilissa Dragomir away. "You can't do this to me, I am a princess. I am the last Dragomir, let me go!" The doctor followed along behind them to administer the medication.

"Adrian can you get into her dreams and talk to her?"

"Yes."

"Please do that and prepare her. Let her know what has been going on, what Vasilissa has done. Tell her we will find a way to break this bond."

Adrian was staring at Roza with his mouth hanging open. "Umm, we don't have to do that."

"What are you talking about Adrian?"

"The bond is already broken. Apparently that last bit of darkness, that Lissa forced into Rose, killed her long enough to break the bond."

"He is right; the bond is broken. The only traces of it are the powers it gave Rose." Oksana said. "And this changes the vision I was just telling you about."

"Which powers?" Christian asked.

"The strigoi sensing, being able to see, talk too, and control ghost, and being able to wield the darkness as a weapon. Only she never knew she could do that. So someone is going to have to be brave enough to help her learn how to do that."

"I will." I quickly volunteered. My mother, babushka, Oksana and Tatiana all smiled at me.

Adrian went and laid down on the couch to try and get into Rose's dream.

(APOV) Adrian

"Little damphir, how are you doing?"

"I don't know Adrian, I was feeling better, but then all of the sudden I feel terrible again."

"The reason you feel bad again, is because Lissa has figured out how to force her darkness into you. And she did that a little bit ago, she intentionally tried to kill you."

"I know that she is pissed off at me and she hates me for some reason, but why would she try to kill me?"

"Everyone found out that she has been compelling Dimitri ever since he was restored. All those things he said to you was because she was compelling him. He never meant any of it. He loves you just as you love him."

"I still don't understand why she tried to kill me."

I sighed and led her over to sit on a bench I made. "Rose, I need to tell you some things. Your name is not Rose Hathaway."

She looked confused, "what is it then?"

"Rosemarie Marinique Rana Ivashkov."

"Adrian I am confused."


	3. Chapter 3

"Your father Abe, is aunt Tatiana's older brother. And since it was the Ivashkov's turn on the throne, and Abe is the oldest, and we only have queens, unless they are married. That made you the queen. You were hidden for your own safety. And aunt Tati has held your spot as queen until you turned eighteen."

"Is that what she came to my room to talk to me about?"

"I assume so, but I am not sure. But when you get out of the hospital you will take the throne. And become Queen Rosemarie Marinique Rana Ivashkov. You also need to know that the bond has been broken and Lissa cannot give you anymore darkness. But you still retain all the powers the bond gave you. One you did not know about yet; you can use the darkness as a weapon. I don't know if or how you could do that without the bond. But if you still can, you will have to learn."

"Do you know why Lissa hates me so much?"

"She is jealous."

"Of what?!" Bless her heart, she looked so bloody confused.

"You and Dimitri. She thinks no one has ever loved her the way he loves you, and she has never loved anyone the way you love him."

"What about her and Chris?"

"I don't know little damphir. I really don't. I am afraid she has been insane for years, but she hid it, from everyone. This is the kind of thing Avery did. Aunt Tati has ordered for Lissa to be put into a medical induced coma. I don't know if she will go through with it now that the bond is broken. We will have to wait and see. But you don't have to worry about her darkness driving you insane anymore. Now all you need to worry about is being the best queen our world has ever had." I laughed at the sudden look of fear on her face. I had only ever seen Rose this scared once before. And that was when she lost Dimitri.

"Ok, let me see if I have this right. My real name is Rosemarie Marinique Rana Ivashkov." I nodded my head at her. "The person who was supposed to be my best friend. Was so jealous that Dimitri and I are in love, that she intentionally compelled him to treat me like shit. And to push me away repeatedly, while telling me that he doesn't love me anymore." Again I nodded at her. "The bond was broken when I died again, because said supposed best friend, forced her darkness into me in an attempt to kill me." More nodding. "And why did she want to kill me?"

"I don't know for sure, but if I had to venture a guess. It was because aunt Tati informed her that you were queen and that Lissa would not ever sit on the throne. Also that she was stripped of her position as princess and that her sister, Jailbait, if you can believe that, will be the new princess. Then there was the fact that everyone found out what she had done. And that Dimitri was finally able to resist her compulsion, and called her a bitch for doing that to the two of you. He also called her out on the fact that she has treated you like dirt from the time he met you. And so many other things. I think that everything just came to a head and she saw you as the cause of it all."

"Ok. I think I have a handle on all of that. But what about Dimitri?"

"What about him little damphir? He loves you more than his own life. He even volunteered to help you learn to use the darkness, if you still can, without the bond." I saw her smile. "But don't forgive him right away, make him work for it. Not too hard and not for too long. But make him convince you that he loves you, he does of course. But after the ski lodge, you need to make him work for it." I laughed at the devious little smile that appeared on her face.

"Oh he will work for it, but I am going to drive him absolutely freaking nuts in the meantime. I will drive him so crazy, that by the end of each day he will have to take a cold bath instead of a cold shower." I laughed whole heartedly, I couldn't wait to see this.

"I can't wait to watch this." I told her. "If Oksana and I heal you, do you think you can wake up?"

"Won't know till we try it." She grinned.

"Oh you are going to drive him insane aren't you cuz."

She grinned evilly, "oh yea. You and Mia may need to take me shopping."

"For what?"

Still grinning she said, "some very tempting and tantalizing workout clothes."

"I love it; you are so evil cuz."

"Hmm, may be. But this is going to be fun, payback is a real bitch, I'm just a little bit of a bitch."

"Ok. I'm going to go so you can rest."

"Alright cuz. Don't let anyone but the gang in on what I'm going to do."

"Alright, get some rest."

"Goodnight Adrian."

"Goodnight little damphir." With that I ended the dream. I woke to a laughing Oksana and Yeva Belikova. Both looking at me like they knew what happened. I watched Yeva nod and chuckle hysterically.

"Did you talk to her?" Aunt Tati asked.

"Yeah you could definitely say we talked." I laughed.

"What do you mean?"

"I told her everything, including that Dimitri is the head of her royal guardians."

"Oh God." I heard Dimitri groan. "She is going to kill me."

"I told her you volunteered to help her learn to use this new power, if she still can without the bond."

"Yeah, she is definitely going to kill me."

"Kill you? No. But she is going to have fun torturing you. Make sure that you wear lots of padding. Especially where it counts, if you know what I mean." I laughed and everyone but Dimitri laughed with me, he just groaned again. Probably imagining the pain, he was going to be in, the pain she was going to put him through. "Oksana, could you help me heal her? If we do that maybe she will wake up sooner."

"Of course, anything for Rose." Both of us stood beside Rose's bed and healed her, before we had to sit down.

"Do either of you need a feeder?" Abe asked.

"No, I am fine." We both told him.

"What do we do now?" Eddie asked.

"We wait." Dimitri answered. Turning to look at Eddie, Dimitri asked him, "what did Alberta say?"

"She said she will be here in a few hours."

"It still amazes me, that Alberta will drop everything for Rose, but her own mother can't even be bothered to call." Dimitri said angrily. Everyone nodded in agreement.

"Hey Mia, can I talk to you outside for a minute?" I asked.

"Sure."

The two of us walked far enough away so that we wouldn't be overheard, but we could still see the door of Rose's room. "When I talked with Rose, I told her about Lissa compelling Dimitri."

"What did she say?"

"She was pissed to say the least. And she plans to torture Dimitri, before she takes him back."

"But he was being compelled."

"That's not why she going to torture him."

"Then why?"

"Do you remember the ski lodge?"

"Yes."

"Well I don't know if you knew it or not, but they were in love even then. Tasha Ozera asked him to be her guardian, she even offered to give him a family." I saw the shocked look on Mia's face, but I continued. "That whole trip, Rose and Dimitri were doing everything they could to make each other jealous. More Dimitri than Rose, he was showing her that he could be with someone else, even if he couldn't be with her. He rubbed her face in the fact that someone else wanted him. He wasn't doing it to be cruel, he was doing it to try and get over her. But the way he went about it, hurt her deeply. When Spokane happened, he realized that he couldn't live without her, it brought him to his senses. After that they admitted how they felt, but didn't know how to be together. There was still that 'they come first' bullshit in the way. But they did finally figure out a way to be together. Then he was turned. And you know the rest."

"So she is going to punish him for how he acted at the lodge?"

"Yes, and she wants us to take her shopping when she is up for it. But I just realized, that with Dimitri being the head of her guardians, he will have to go everywhere she does. So I am going to get people to bring the type of clothes she wants to shop for, here and let her pick out what she wants."

"What is she looking for exactly?"

"She want super sexy workout clothes. So while Dimitri helps her work with her power and get back into shape, she is going to drive him up the wall." By the time I finished, she was in hysterics.

"Ok, I will do all I can to help. Plus, this should be fun to watch."

"That's what I told her. Oh, and the only people that are supposed to know is you, me, Christian and Eddie." She nodded her understanding. Soon the two of us returned to Rose's room, I watched over the next hour as Mia pulled Eddie and Christian out of the room to explain what was going on. They both returned with smiles on their faces and nods to me.

(DPOV)

Over the next few hours everyone took turns sitting with Rose, except me, I refused to leave. So the other three people that could change out, did. Eventually Alberta arrived, she grilled everyone about what happened. A few times I thought she was going to take my head off. Until the others told her about Lissa compelling me. She did tell me, "you are sooo fucking lucky you were being compelled. Treating my Rose like that, I should beat you half to death. And if you hadn't of been being compelled I would." Then she turned to the others and asked, "where is Lissa?" Alberta had always been like a mother bear defending her cub, when it came to my Roza. Which was good, since her actual mother could not have cared less.

"She is in a cell. We were going to put her into a medical induced coma, because she forced her darkness into Rose trying to kill her. But once the bond was broken, we decided that she belongs in a cell for the attempted murder of Queen Rosemarie Marinique Rana Ivashkov." Abe explained to her. That is when Alberta really lost it, she demanded to know everything that had happened since Roza restored me. So we explained all of it to her, and she was just as stunned as the rest of us. And I swear, on more than one occasion, I thought Alberta was going to go down to the cells and beat Lissa to death herself.

She suddenly started laughing, and all of us looked at her like she was insane, "I can't wait for Kirova and Alto to find out." She continued to laugh as tears rolled down her face. Everyone who had been at St. Vlad's laughed then, just imagining the look on their faces.

One day Tatiana came to me and said, "Dimitri, go to your room, take a shower, eat and sleep at least eight hours before you return."

"I can't leave my Roza alone for that long."

"That is an order, and she won't be alone, we will all be here." I could not refuse an order and she knew it.

"Alright, but please, if she wakes up before I get back, tell her that I love her and I didn't want to leave her side."

"I will. Now go, you can't take care of her, if you don't first take care of yourself."

"My Roza comes first, she always has and she always will." With that said, I did as I was told, I begrudgingly left. As I was turning away I saw Tatiana smile, a secretive smile.

(APOV) Adrian

An hour after Dimitri left Rose woke up. After aunt Tati explained that she had to order Dimitri to go eat and get some sleep. And that he wanted Rose to know he did not leave voluntarily and that he loves her, she calmed down.

"Alright cuz, you ready?"

"Ready for what Adrian?"

"Well you can't go shopping after you get out of here, without your guardians, including Dimitri. So I figured I would bring in some tailors to have your workout clothes made exactly to your specifics."

"You cousin, are an underrated genius."

I shrugged, "yea, I know."

Over the next three hours Rose was measured, poked and prodded in every way possible. By the time it was over she had designed over twenty workout outfits.


	4. Chapter 4

And when I saw the sketches the designers had done, I felt so very sorry for Dimitri. He was going to be in so much pain. She had push up sports bras, very short shorts, spandex work out pants that were thin enough for him to see if she was wearing panties or not, and some very tight crop tops. God that poor guy was going to be in hell.

Chris even asked her once, "my God Rose, are you trying to kill the poor guy?" Before he busted out laughing.

"Kill? No. Torture? Oh yes." Again the five of us laughed. We were all still laughing, five hours later when, Dimitri walked in. And I swear the look on the man's face, when he saw Rose was awake, was like a five-year-old on Christmas morning.

"Well, now that our relief is here we will let you get some rest cuz." I winked at her jokingly, before all four of us kissed her forehead and left the room. Giving Dimitri a condolence pat on the back. Even though he didn't know that was what we were doing.

(DPOV)

After my Roza's friends left her alone with me, I wanted to run to her side and explain everything. But I sat down in the chair closest to her instead, not wanting to push her. I opened my mouth to speak, but she cut me off.

"I understand that you are to be the head of my guardians." She stated.

"Yes."

"Have the others been chosen yet?"

"No, I wanted to wait and get your input on that." She looked pleasantly surprised when I gave her my answer.

"Thank you." She said quietly.

"Of course Roza, I would do anything to make you happy." I would have continued, but yet again she cut me off.

"Is Eddie assigned to anyone yet?"

"No, he has a general court assignment."

"I would like him to be one of my guardians."

"Very well." I took a pad and a pencil from my pocket and wrote Eddie's name down. "Anyone else specific?"

"Mikhail, Spiridon and Ben." I added their names to the list. "How many do I need, aside from you?"

"You need a total of nine per twelve-hour shift. Not counting me."

"Ok, you, Eddie, Mikhail, Spiridon, and Ben make five. Sooo how about Alberta, Yuri, Emil, Jean and Celeste? That would make nine not counting you."

"That sounds great, they all love you and would do anything to protect and keep you safe Roza. _I_ would do anything to protect and keep you safe milaya." She gave me a small smile.

"Do you think Alberta and the other's from St. Vlad's would mind the change?"

"I don't know why they would. Would you like me to call Alberta and ask her to speak to the others?"

"Yes, please." I took my phone from my pocket and dialed Alberta.

"Hello?"

"Alberta, it's Dimitri."

"Is Rose ok?!" I couldn't help but chuckle, her first concern is always Rose, thank God.

"Yes, she is fine. She is awake. We were discussing her guardian details. She wanted to know if you, Yuri, Emil, Jean and Celeste would mind being the other half of her core guardians."

"I would love to, and I would imagine the others would as well. They all wanted to come to court with me, but we couldn't all be away from the academy for God knows how long."

"I thought as much."

"Have you spoken about her other shift of guardians?"

"No, not yet. She wanted to be sure the five of you wouldn't mind the change before we went any further."

"I will contact the others to be sure, but I imagine they will gladly accept."

"Thank you for your help Alberta."

"Of course, anything for my Rose." And she hung up. That was one thing about Alberta, she was a no frills type of person. She was a lot like my Roza, she either loved you whole heartedly, or she hated your guts with a vengeance. There is no middle ground with either of them. And it was damn near impossible to change their minds.

Replacing my phone in my pocket, I looked at Rose, "Alberta said she would be glad to be one of your guardians, and she thought the others would as well, but she is calling to be sure."

"Thank you guardian Belikov." She said quietly. God, I had almost forgotten how much it hurt to have her call me guardian Belikov.

"Roza, please continue to address me as you always have."

"Very well, Dimitri."

"Not quite Comrade, but close enough for now I guess." I mumbled quietly to myself, though I knew she heard me. "Thank you. Now do you have any ideas of who you want on your other shift?" I saw her hide a smile when I said Comrade, but I didn't comment on it.

"No, not really. I know I am supposed to have the best, but I already have you." I don't think she even realized she had just called me the best. She looked up at me, "do you have any suggestions. I know you know a lot more people than I do."

"Yes, I know a great many guardians. Would you like me to investigate some possibilities for you?"

"Yes, please."

"I will come up with about two dozen of the best possibilities, then I will bring their files back here and we will go over them together."

"Thank you Dimitri." She quietly says to me.

"There is no need to thank me Roza. I love you, and I will do whatever it takes to keep you safe. Be it from strigoi, moroi, damphir or anything or anyone else. I would die to protect you milaya."

"Thank you." I was hoping she would say that she loves me too, I know that she does. But she is still hurt.

"Have the doctors told you when you will be able to leave here? Because I know you are just dying to get out of here." I chuckled. Every time she had been in the infirmary, she had always wanted out, as soon as she was conscious.

"They said if I feel up to it, I can go in the morning." She suddenly pulled a pout. God she was gorgeous. "But they said I would have to be moved around in a wheelchair, or someone would have to carry me."

Bless her heart, my Roza never liked having to depend on anyone for anything. "Roza, if you don't want to use a wheelchair, I will gladly carry you around." Anything and everything just to have her in my arms.

"I am sure you would get tired of having to do that Dimitri." She sighed.

"I will never tire of having you in my arms, in any way whatsoever my Roza." She smiled shyly.

"If you are sure. I don't think it would help my image to be seen in a wheelchair."

"Roza, baby, you were just shot in the chest. Not once, not twice but three times. So I seriously doubt anyone with half a brain cell would think badly of you. And if they know what is good for them, they definitely won't say anything derogatory about you."

"See that right there, is one of the reasons you are the best guardian in the world. You actually care about your charge and all aspects of their lives." Did she really think I only care about her because she is my charge?

"Roza, the reason I love you, has nothing to do with you being my charge. I love you because you are my soulmate. The love of my life, the reason I breath."

Again she smiled, "Dimitri, you don't have to say things you don't mean."

"I am only telling you the truth Roza. I love you more than my own life, I would die and kill for you. Without a second thought."

"Of course you would, you think that is your job."

"No Roza, I would do it because I love you. Not because you are my charge. But because I love you. Don't you still love me Roza?" Just the thought of her not loving me anymore broke my heart. And after the way I had treated her and the things I had said to her, I wouldn't really blame her. I know I was being compelled but I still wouldn't blame her. Oksana, babushka and Tatiana had all told me that she still loved me, but that she would torture me and I would have to convince her that I do love her.

I saw a mischievous twinkle in her eyes, maybe, hopefully she was teasing me. "We will have to wait and see, I have to know that I can trust you again Dimitri. And I have to know that you trust me, more than anyone else. Trust is one of the cornerstones of love Comrade." That time she actually slipped and called me Comrade, and my heart was elated.

"I trust you with my life Roza. And I understand that I need to prove to you that you can trust me again. I wish there was a way to make myself compulsion proof so this could not happen again. But I don't know how."

"If I could come up with a way would you be willing to do it?"

"Of course Roza, I told you I would do anything for you."

"If I can find a way, I want all of my friends, family and guardians to do it. I don't want to take the chance of this or something like this happening again. I don't think I would survive that again, especially not from you."

"Anything for you Roza, anything at all."

"Is Oksana and Mark still at court?"

"Yes, they are staying until your coronation, just like our family." I said 'our family' because I knew that my Roza saw my family as her own, just as they saw her as one of us. Because she is one of us, she has been since we met.

"Our family?"

"Yes, our mama, our sisters, our babushka, our nieces and our nephew. Our family Roza."

"Damn." She started giggling. I was confused. "You just had to convince me this early on didn't you. I had planned to torture you for a few weeks, before I told you that I loved you. But you just had to call them our family didn't you?"

I couldn't help myself, I roared with laughter. "How were you going to torture me baby?"

"Oh you will still see," I watched as she wiggled her eyebrows at me. My mind came up with all kinds of ways that she could torture me. "But now I can't string you along. And drive you insane with desire."

"Baby, you drive me insane with desire just by breathing. You always have milaya moya." I laughed again.

Later Alberta called back and confirmed that the others were excited to be Roza's guardians. The core group would be with her every waking moment; the others would guard her while she slept. Of course I would be with her twenty-four hours a day seven days a week. If she didn't want me to sleep in the bed with her, I would have a cot placed between her bed and the door. The next morning, I carried my Roza to her new suite. We were surrounded my Mikhail, Spiridon, Ben, Eddie and Alberta. No one was getting through us, to get to my Roza. No matter what it took, she would be safe. I vowed, to always do whatever it took to keep her safe. I stood outside the door with Roza in my arms as Mikhail and Spiridon went inside to look around and secure the suite. After it was secured I took my Roza inside.

"Roza, do you want to sit on the sofa or the bed?"

"The sofa, I am tired of laying around and being lazy."

I shook my head, "you are not lazy my love, you were shot in the chest three times remember."

"Yes, but that almost two weeks ago Comrade. Now I am just being lazy."

"Roza, baby, what did the doctors say?" I knew what he had said of course, because I had been there, sitting right on the bed next to her the whole time.

She sighed before saying, "Not to over exert myself, to get back into a healthy routine slowly and carefully. Not to push myself into doing anything you don't think I am up for yet."


	5. Chapter 5

"Exactly, not to push yourself into doing anything _ **I**_ don't think you are up for. And at the moment you are up for sitting, laying, sleeping, eating and talking. Maybe running the remote control for the television, we will have to wait and see about that one. I may need to do that for you too." Everyone laughed, already knowing I was babying her as much as possible. But how was I meant not to? My woman had been shot in the chest three fucking times, by a psychotic homicidal brain dead bitch. Who we later found out was trying to murder Tatiana in order to frame my Roza, so she would be put to death. In the hopes, that I would then love her. I mean seriously what type of person is really that stupid. Of course we only found all of this out because Oksana read Tasha's mind during her trial. Tasha had been found guilty of the attempted murder of the acting queen in order to frame my Roza. She was also found guilty of the murder of Queen Rosemarie Marinique Rana Ivashkov, due to the fact that Roza did die, momentarily. She was also found guilty for the attempted murder of my Roza. She was also found guilty of brandishing a firearm, two counts of assault with intent to kill, two counts of assault with a deadly weapon, discharging a weapon inside a home, and two counts of holding someone against their will. Needless to say, she was sent to the only prison we had that was worse than Tarasov, our version of Angola, which is Mariz. It is in the desert and all the cells were sun cells. So naturally, for a moroi, this would be considered hell on earth. The moroi were not allowed live feeders, they all received synthetic blood. Which allowed them to stay alive, but not strong enough to use their magic. And since they didn't use live feeders. They did not need their fangs, so as soon as they arrived their fangs were ripped, as painfully as possible, from their heads.

While we were in Roza's room, all of the other guardians in her core group traded out who would stand outside the front door. While the others took up stations around the room. I however, was always inside right by my Roza's side. Together we had decided on her other nine guardians they were; Jake Mann from Virginia, Pierre Monroe from Baton Rouge Louisiana, Nickoli Rostov from Moscow Russia, Ruby Cortez from Valencia Spain, Michelle de Gaulle from Paris France, Steve Dean from Philadelphia Mississippi, Gavin Maynard from Lincoln Maine, Joseph O'Sullivan from Kilkenny Ireland, and Davis Jensen from Denver Colorado. I didn't know any of them personally, we went strictly by their files, kill count and skill levels, to make sure my Roza had the best of the best. We also made it quite clear to everyone close to us. That if and when, we found a way to be made compulsion proof, they would all be expected to participate, or be cut from our circle. Thankfully no one had a problem with it. Especially not those who knew what had happened to me. They all understood that they could be compelled to harm, or act against Roza in any way, at any time. And that would not be tolerated. If anyone was caught attempting to compel someone to act against Roza, they knew a prison cell awaited them. We were taking no chances, with my Roza's safety. We made those points crystal clear at Vasilissa Dragomir's sentencing hearing. Where she received twenty years for compelling me the way she did. She also received life for the murder and attempted murder of my Roza.

After Roza had been out of the hospital for a few days. I finally allowed her to shower without someone, usually Mia, Alberta, Vika or my mother, inside the room with her. Much to her relief. Everyone still thought it was hilarious how much I was babying her. As Roza's coronation day drew nearer and nearer she began to worry more and more about what kind of queen she would make. And whether or not she would be good enough to lead our people. Which was just silly if you ask me, because everyone that truly knew her, knew that she would be a magnificent queen. She would refuse to hide behind her guardians. And we all knew, that if the situation arose, she would fight with us, not hide behind us. No matter what anyone, myself included, said. That is just the type of woman she is.

"Roza, who is going to be your escort to your coronation?"

"Well, my father is supposed to walk me in…but my head guardian is supposed to walk me back out, surrounded by all of my guardians. But if you don't want to do it…"

"Whoa, hold up." I told her while holding my hands up. "I would be more than honored to escort you, either in, or out, or both. Having you on my arm is going to be a dream come true for me Roza." I watched her hide a smile when I said that.

Someone knocked on the door and I instructed Roza to go into her office until I knew it was ok. Once she was out of the room I answered the door. Oksana, Mark, Adrian, Mia and Christian all stood there. I allowed them to come in.

"Roza, baby, you can come out now."

She walked in saying, "I hate having to hide behind you guys. I am no more important than anyone else. I should…" I shut her up with a kiss, which she sighed into. Afterwards I gently nuzzled her nose with mine.

"How do you do that Dimitri?" Christian asked me.

"Do what?"

"Shut her up and down all at the same time."

"Love Chris." I said while looking into the eyes of my soulmate. "Loving her more than life itself, and showing her every second of the day." I watched Roza blush as she swatted my chest. But I could see how my saying that had made her feel happy.

Everyone laughed, then Oksana spoke up, "we found a way to make everyone in our circle compulsion proof."

I was all serious now. "How?"

"Adrian and I can charm any type of silver that will be on the person at all times. Necklace, bracelet, ring anything. It will have to be recharged every few months but we can charm any type of silver jewelry."

"So it looks like our big family is taking a trip to the jewelry store today." Roza squealed.

"You do realize that is almost fifty people don't you?" She pouted at me. "Please, please, please don't do that Roza. You know I can't stand to see you unhappy." I thought for a moment then said, "How about this," I took her into my arms with my hands resting just above her amazingly sexy ass. "You and I, along with your guardians will go to the jewelry store. You can approve of something for each of us, then we can get a jeweler to come here for everyone else."

"But you and I will still go, right?" She smiled.

"Yes love."

"Fine, let's go." I laughed as she grabbed my hand and pulled me to the door, she stopped and turned back to Adrian. "Gather the rest of our group here, and call a good jeweler. One that you can actually trust to be discreet, and tell them to be here in an hour." She walked up to him and looked him dead in the eyes and said, " _you_ go get Vika. But don't try to be slick, slick doesn't work with smart women Adrian."

"Yes, my queen, right away, my queen. No being slick. Wait does that mean no roses?" Everyone but me laughed.

"One rose, not one hundred, just one. Then tomorrow two, of different colors. The day after that three, still different colors, and so on and so forth."

"And that is not slick?"

"No cousin, that is sweet."

"Riight, sweet, not slick." Adrian looked at Mia and asked, "what is the difference?" Roza, Mia and Oksana all groaned in frustration, while shaking their heads at Adrian's antics.

And out the door we went. I always made sure that my Roza would be safe and protected. Luckily, we were going out right at shift change, so she was surrounded by me and eighteen guardians. Her whole entire fleet. When we arrived at the jewelry store, all of her guardians decided on plain silver bands with roses engraved on them. Not only to protect them from compulsion, but also as a sign of complete devotion to Roza. Although she made sure to tell all of them, that she expected them to have personal and private lives. Which meant girlfriends or boyfriends, and if possible husbands, wives and children. Roza was nothing, if not family oriented, and very protective of that family. Violently so if need be. And apparently my baby sister and Adrian had a thing for each other, as did more than a couple of Roza's guardians. Which was dangerous for her, but she didn't care, she just wanted them all to be happy. I on the other hand, worried more about keeping her safe. And the possibility that involved guardians could compromise her safety and security. It was the same situation she and I had been in at the academy. So when she wasn't looking, I had a talk with the couples. Telling them as long as they kept her safe, I didn't care about their personal lives. But if it became a problem to her safety, I would definitely take an interest in those lives. They all agreed. As the rings were engraved, Roza looked around. I would have been looking at engagement rings myself, if I didn't already have one. My babushka had given me her grandmothers ring, shortly after they came to court. Now I just had to pick the right time, and place, to propose to my Roza.

I knew my Roza well enough to know, that no matter how many guardians she had, she would always be weaponized. So I knew she had at least two stakes on her person at all times, probably more, like me. As well as a gun and four clips, also like me. My Roza and I, we are so alike in so many ways, but so different in others. And it was both our differences and commonalities that helped bring us closer together in the first place. And they were also part of what held us together, always. But regardless of how many weapons I knew she had, I still kept my eyes on her. She was a walking talking sexy as hell weapon of mass destruction, all on her own. An honest to God one-woman army. But that did not mean that I wouldn't protect and watch over her. Always.

(RPOV)

I walked around the jewelry store looking at everything they had. But for some reason I kept being drawn back to the engagement rings. Dimitri and I had never talked about getting married. We had talked about how disappointed we were that we couldn't have children, but we had never discussed marriage. Finally, I decided I needed to pick out something to wear to my coronation. I had finally, finalized my dress design with the designers. And it had been started on, also all seven of the Belikova's, Mia's, and Oksana's dresses were all ready. My guardians would all receive specialty uniforms the day before the coronation for them to begin wearing that night. The uniforms were black with blood red trim and decorations, they all had a rose sew into the flap on the pocket. Dimitri's had all of that, it also had a silk braided rope around the right shoulder. Signifying that he was the head of my guardians. All of my guardians had to be measured, poked and prodded by the tailors to be sure that their uniforms fit like they should. All other guardians, just received general uniforms, which was a shame. I thought that the person they were guarding, should be responsible enough to be sure that their guardian's uniforms fit right. Because ill-fitting uniforms could hamper a guardian's movements, and further endanger not only their charge but also themselves. But as queen my guardians received the best of everything. The best weapons, the best uniforms, the best training times, the best guardian housings, everything. I finally found jewelry for everyone to wear with their gowns, except for myself. It had to be something that would match my crown, which had diamonds, sapphires, emeralds, rubies and aquamarine in it. Aquamarine would be my signature stone, as it was my birthstone. Whatever I chose had to be something that would knock everyone's socks off.

A sales woman walked over to me, "your majesty if you don't see something you like we can always create a piece especially for you."

"Really you can do that?" I was stunned, I guess people really were expected to go to extremes to please the queen.

"Of course."

"That is so great, thank you so much. I really like this set, but the stones are wrong. I want it to match my crown." I went on to describe to the sales woman what I needed, and she was very helpful.

"That won't be a problem at all. We can just make you a setting like this and set your preferred stones in it. Is this something you want to wear to your coronation?"

"Yes."

"Perfect, we will have it ready for you a few days ahead of time."

"That's great. I also need these sets." I said pointing out the ones I wanted.

"No problem. Do you want me to set you up the same type of account your aunt has, or do you want to pay now?"

"For these sets I will pay now thank you. But for mine could you do as you do my aunts?"

"Of course your majesty. When it is ready we will send it to your suite. Oh, my name is Jane by the way."

"Thank you so much Jane, for all your help. Could you also add all of their rings to my bill today?"

"Of course. And it was truly a pleasure to help you." I smiled and thanked her again.

When the rings were ready I handed everyone theirs, except Dimitri. His I put onto his finger myself, not the finger where a wedding ring would go. But the same finger on the opposite hand. When it rested on his finger I kissed it and smiled at him.

"I love you so much my Roza."

"As I love you, my Comrade." When I called him my Comrade, his smile out shone the sun, and I just smiled back at him.

When we left the jewelry store I said, "alright, we will drop all of you off duty wonderful people at guardian housing, that way you don't have to walk. And don't argue with me." Dimitri, Alberta and all the St. Vlad group laughed at me, when I said that.


	6. Chapter 6

"Yes, your majesty." I jokingly growled at them, which just made them all laugh.

Soon we had dropped the others off and returned home. When we arrived all the other members of our family were present.

"Adrian did you do what I told you?"

"Yes, my queen. Exactly as you told me, no slick."

"Good, I am very proud of you." I obnoxiously patted him on the head, like a well-mannered puppy. Making everyone laugh, but Adrian just shook his head at me and rolled his eyes teasingly. "Alright have you all picked out something? And remember, it can never be removed."

"Everyone has something but you Rose." Oksana said. Someone had given her the rings my guardians had picked out at the jewelers.

"No Roza has something, or at least I hope she does." Dimitri said. I hadn't even remembered to get anything for myself, so what is he talking about.

"I am sorry Comrade, I completely forgot to get anything for myself."

He just smiled, walked into our room and came back to me a few minutes later. The next thing I realized was that he was on bended knee in front of me. "Roza I have loved you from the moment I set eyes on you. Things have been difficult for us, most of the time. But that has never diminished my love for you in any way. The only thing I need, to survive in this life, is you. You are the reason I breath, you are warmer than the sun to me, you shine brighter than the moon and stars. You Roza, are the reason I exist. If it weren't for you, I would still be a soulless monster. You and your love healed me milaya, and I love you more and more with every passing day. Please grant me my greatest wish, will you Rosemarie Marinique Rana Ivashkov marry me?" I heard awe's from every woman in that room, and a few sniffles.

"Dimitri Belikov, I have loved you from the moment we met. No matter what we went through, and we have been through quite a bit, I still loved you. I would die every day for you, I would kill anyone trying to come between us. I actually almost have. You have dealt with and put up with a great deal, all because you fell in love with me. Every day I think I can't love you more, but the very next day, you do or say something that just makes me love you even more. It would be the greatest achievement and honor of my life to be your wife, so yes, yes I will marry you. My big giant teddy bear Russian battle God." Laughing he slid the ring onto my finger but all I could see were his eyes, as they shined with tears of happiness. He then stood and brought me into an earth shattering kiss. The longer we kissed the louder the cheers became. When we finally pulled back the congratulations started.

Mine and Dimitri's rings were the last things to be charmed. Oksana looked at both of them when she finished, telling me how beautiful it was, and I had to agree. It was a red fire opal, surrounded by sapphires and diamonds. Then she looked at Dimitri's and gasped, his ring was different than the other guardians. Dimitri's ring had long stem rose's engraved on each side of it with a heart in front and behind each of the roses, then across the top of the ring, it said 'my Roza.' I smiled, because I had seen it when I put it on him earlier.

"What is it?" Olena asked.

Dimitri's ring was passed around, until it reached my father, "Rose did you see the inside inscription?"

"No."

He handed it to me and I read it aloud, "my Roza, you will and always have come first." I looked at Dimitri and cried. I put his ring back on his finger and again kissed it. "And you my darling Comrade, will and always have come first to me." More awe's and another soul searing kiss later, everyone present had their jewelry on.

"Auntie Roza, why do I have to wear this and Zoya and Roslyn don't?" Asked an inquisitive Paul.

I sat on the sofa, "come sit with me Paul." He came and got up in my lap. "Do you know what being compelled means?"

He nodded then said, "they taught us that at school. They said that moroi can do it, but that they are not supposed to."

"That is right, but some moroi use compulsion to hurt people. A little while ago, someone who I thought was my best friend, compelled your uncle Dimka to hurt me." Paul sent an angry look Dimitri's way, so I quickly intervened. "He had no control over the things he said and did, under this compulsion." I assured Paul. Which eased the way he was looking at Dimitri. "But he did hurt me, a great deal. So this ring I gave you, is charmed so that no one can compel you, and use you to hurt anyone else. Do you understand?"

He turned back to me and said, "Yes, auntie Roza. I don't ever want to do anything that could hurt you, I love you." He told me very seriously, especially for a six-year-old. Everyone in the room awed that time, me included, except for Paul of course.

"And when Zoya and Roslyn are a little bit older, they will get a piece of jewelry of their own to wear, for the same reason. Now, when this ring starts to get too tight, you be sure to tell your mama, and she will call me and I will get you a new one. Just like I will with Zoya and Roslyn. Ok?"

"Ok."

I hugged him tightly, "just so you know, I love you too Pasha. I love you and Zoya and Roslyn all three very very much." He turned kissed my cheek and hugged my neck. Then he got down and went to play with his sister and cousin.

"Did you see the way he looked at me?" Dimitri asked.

"Yes, but once he understood what happened, he forgave you. Just as I did." I assured my fiancée.

"He loves you so much Roza." Dimitri said.

"And I love him. I love all three of them."

"I know; I can see it." Dimitri kissed my cheek.

(DPOV)

"Guardian Belikov?" Someone asked through my earpiece. As we all watched the children play together.

Touching it I answered, "Yes?"

"There is someone downstairs claiming to be her majesties mother. But she is calling her Rosemarie Hathaway."

I had to admit, that bitch had balls, showing up now. "I will send someone down to check into that, thank you. But no matter what, she is not to pass until I or the people I send give the ok."

"Yes, sir."

I looked at Alberta and Eddie and motioned for them to follow me into the kitchen. I also told Abe, on the way, that I needed to talk to him.

The three of them followed me into the kitchen. "What is wrong Dimitri?" Alberta asked.

"Someone is downstairs claiming to be Roza's mother." I heard gasps. "I don't know if it is her or not, but if it is, she has some balls to show up now. Now that Rose is getting healthy again, she does not need to deal with Janien's shit. Not while she is still on the road to recovery. If it is her, and she starts in on Roza, I want her out of here before she can say a second word. I don't want Janien adding any more stress to what my Roza is already dealing with. She is already majorly stressed out about the coronation, and what kind of queen she will make. She has also been worried about finding a way to keep all of us from being compelled again. Now she will need to start planning a wedding. I will not allow Janien to add anything more onto my Roza's shoulders. I know she could deal with it, but she doesn't need to."

"I agree, my kiz already has enough to deal with, she does not need anything more to worry about." Abe told us. "Who are you sending downstairs?"

"Alberta and Eddie."

"I will send Pavel and Sergei with them." He texted one of his men and told them to come into the kitchen. When they arrived he told them what was going on, and that they were to go with Alberta and Eddie and if was Janien to escort her up. But if she starts anything with Rose to throw her ass out. The four of them left and Abe and I went back into the living room. I had hoped that Roza would not noticed that I had been gone, but of course she did. Queen or not, she is still a trained guardian. She looked at me questioningly, but I just shook my head at her, letting her know we would discuss it later and she nodded.

About fifteen minutes later there was a knock on the door, Abe and I looked at each other and went to the door. Opening it I saw what had to be, one of the worst if not the worst mother in the world.

"Janien what are you doing here?" I asked her point blank, as I let her into the foyer.

"My charge, came to court for the coronation of the new queen. So I had to come to." Of course, she couldn't possibly have come to see her daughter. "Who did Tatiana pick to be her successor? Is it Princess Vasilissa?"

"No. Vasilissa is in prison for attempted murder."

"What?! She was always such a sweet girl." Janien said, and I thought to myself 'no the hell she wasn't'. "Who did she try to kill and why didn't Rosemarie try to stop her?" There she went, trying to lay the blame on my Roza, and she didn't even know what happened.

"The bitch is an adult! Why didn't she stop herself?!" I asked angrily.

"It is Rosemarie's job to serve the moroi, and to do whatever it takes to protect them, even from themselves."

"You are one stupid bitch Janien, it was Rose that she tried to murder." I informed her.

"Oh, why is that? What did Rosemarie screw up this time?"

"Janien, you will not speak about my daughter like that. Rose was in the hospital in a coma in critical condition after having been shot in the chest three times while trying to protect Tatiana. When your precious Lissa forced her darkness into Rose, who, like I said, was hanging on by a thread."

"Well I am not saying it was the best timing, but what makes that attempted murder?"

"The fact that she did it on purpose to kill Rose." I told her.

"Well we are guardians, that is our jobs, to die for the moroi." I looked at her incredulously.

"One more remark like that and I will have you ban from court forever. Do you understand me?!" Abe said.

"Abe just because you are a mob boss doesn't mean you have the power to do that." She stated disinterestedly.

"Actually I do have that power. You see what you never knew about me, is my true name and position. I am Ibrahim Mazur Ivashkov, and I am the reigning prince." Janien just looked at him shocked.

"Where is my child?"

"She is not a child!" I quietly screamed at her, while gritting my teeth, and clenching my fists.

"She is a screw up, an insubordinate, wild, vulgar and disrespectful child." My fists were clenched so hard they were white, and it was taking everything I had not to choke the life out of this hateful bitch.

"I do not have the inclination to grant you permission to see my Roza. Due to your lack of caring whether she is dead or not you do not deserve an audience with her. Throw her ass out!"

"Wait." I heard my Roza say. By now I was shaking. Roza walked over to me and took my hand and brought it to her lips, kissing my ring, she instantly calmed me. God, the woman is amazing. "Calm down my love, she is not worth an ounce of your anger."

"You slut…" That was when Alberta slapped the taste out of Janien's mouth.

"You do not ever, and I mean ever, speak to or about _my_ daughter like that again. Because if you do you will get a hell of a lot more than a little smack across the mouth." I saw the others in the foyer fighting to hold back their laughter, at the stunned look on Janien's face.

Roza lay her head on my left pectoral muscle and placed her right hand over my heart while her left was up around and over my shoulder. While I wrapped my arms around her waist, and kissed her temple. She had placed her hand so that if her mother paid any attention whatsoever, she would see Rose's engagement ring. Looking up into my eyes she said, "allow her entrance into our family room for a bit, I want to hear her excuses."


	7. Chapter 7

I kissed her lightly before saying, "of course my love. Anything for you." Roza turned and went back inside. I looked at Janien and said, "one cross word to or about my Roza, and you will be thrown out on your ass." Then I spun on my heel and went inside.

When we got into the family room, where our family was still gathered, Roza was not in the room. Ten minutes later Mia and Vika entered the room. Soon after, Roza entered dressed like the queen she was, not a hair out of place, and wearing one of her tiaras and a very nice black pin stripped pants suit, with a pair of black four inch Louboutin heels. The tiara she chose sparkled with diamonds, aquamarines and amethysts. Everyone, except Janien, stood and kneeled when Roza entered the room. "Rise." Our gracious new queen said. "You know that none of you have to kneel to me, you are my family."

"Rose you are our queen we must kneel to you." Tatiana said.

"What are you all doing? Why are you acting as if she is of any importance?" I just honestly could not believe she had just said that about her own daughter. And judging by the looks on the faces of the others in the room, no one else could believe it either.

"Because she is my daughter, Queen Rosemarie Marinique Rana Ivashkov."

"Her name is Rosemarie Hathaway." Janien accused.

"Just because that is what you wanted her named, and thought that she was named, does not mean that is her real name. I gave you a false birth certificate."

"How dare you."

"Quite Janien." Rose said. As she walked, regally, over to the sofa. She stopped and kissed each of the children on the head. Once she sat down on the sofa she raised her hand to me, she was asking me to sit with her, I did as she asked. I sat beside her and held her hand, knowing she would need something to anchor herself with, before this was all over. "Now, why are you here Janien?" I knew she was doing everything she possibly could to hold on to her temper, and I was very proud of her for that. I on the other hand, didn't have as good of a grip on mine as I usually did. Looking around the room I saw more than a few members of our family struggling with theirs as well.

"Well not that it is any of your business, Rosemarie…"

"You will address me properly, or you will be thrown into a cell." Roza told her sternly.

"And just what is the proper way to address you?" Janien sneered back at Roza.

(RPOV)

"You may address me as your majesty, your highness or Queen Rose. Either of those three will do."

"I am your mother; I do not have to help continue this farce." Janien replied snidely.

"Guardian Hathaway, do you know who I am?" Aunt Tatiana asked her.

"Yes, your majesty, you are our queen." Janien said as she bowed to aunt Tati.

"No, I was acting queen, until my niece Rose reached the age of eighteen. Now you address her properly, or not at all."

"Are…are you serious? My child is queen?" Janien asked incredulously.

"I told you, she is not a child!" Dimitri stated furiously. I gently caressed the back of his hand with my thumb, trying to calm him, before he threw Janien out the window. "She hasn't been a child since she was fifteen. You know when she died the first time! That is when her childhood died! But you wouldn't know anything about that either would you? Since you didn't even see fit to check on her that time either!" I squeezed his hand, and he squeezed mine back. I knew his temper was as bad as mine, and it was taking everything he had to hold onto it. He always struggled with his temper just as I do. We were both afraid of letting it out, because we were afraid of what we could and would do to someone.

"Yes, guardian Hathaway, Rose is our queen." Aunt Tati told her.

"I know that you never thought I would amount to anything guardian Hathaway. You made that more than abundantly clear over the years. At least on the very few occasions I saw or heard from you. I have seen and heard more from you, since I met Dimitri, than in all the proceeding years of my life put together. As you probably don't know, I have done many great things in my life, and I hope to do many more. Now I ask you again, why are you here?"

"My charge came for the coronation, so it is my job to accompany him."

"As I thought, you could not even take the time to call and check on me. But your job, it has always been more important to you than I ever was. Alright, that is your reason for being at court, but why are you here in my home?"

"I received a message saying you had been injured and I wanted to check and make sure you had been able to go back to work."

"Injured?! I left you a message saying she was in critical condition, and we did not know if she would make it through the night! But we never heard anything back from you! Then you have the nerve, to come here to make sure she had gone back to work!" I watched my father fume, he was so angry he was trembling. I saw his hands clench and unclench repeatedly as they shook. His jaw clenched in time with his hands. And the pulse at his neck was racing franticly. It was obvious, to me, where my temper truly came from.

"Baba?" He looked at me, his eyes on fire, and I held up my hand, asking him to join Dimitri and I on the sofa. He joined us when he stopped shaking enough to walk. Looking back at Janien I continued, "well now that you know what is going on, what are your plans for the future?"

"To do as I have always done, my job. Some of us have to protect the moroi you know." She sneered at me again.

"Guardian Hathaway, if you do not wish to be a guardian, I can always relieve you of your precious duty." I was doing everything I could to stay calm. And I knew that Dimitri, and probably my father, could feel it through the tension in my arms and hands.

"No. I am doing what I am supposed to do. It is the one bright spot in my life." Now that, that really hurt. I always knew she loved her job more than me. But for her to actually say it to my face, hurt me, far more than I thought it would. I felt tears wanting to form, but I refused to allow them to. I would not allow her to see how deeply she had hurt me. Both Dimitri and my father squeezed my hands, letting me know that they were there for me. And I squeezed back in thank you.

"Very well, you may keep your precious position as a guardian. Is there anything else I can help you with?"

"No, I think I have taken up enough of your, apparently precious, time. I certainly hope you make a better queen than you ever could have ever made a guardian." That was it! She turned to leave, but I stopped her.

Hearing that from the woman who claimed _I_ _was the child_ , I lost it, "How dare you say that to me! I have been a guardian since I was five-years-old. The day you threw me away like a piece of trash, was the day I became a guardian. I gave up every piece of my life, for someone who couldn't have cared less. And was quite frankly, unworthy of everything I did for her. I lost my best friend to strigoi, I lost my soulmate, when he was forcibly turned. You guardian Hathaway, know nothing of what I have been through. You know nothing about me or my life, I have died three times, in the last three years. Well, now I guess it is techniquely five times. And I have almost died over half a dozen other times. I have killed more strigoi than you could ever even hope to see. I have been kidnapped, I have been held hostage, I have been tortured, tormented and scarred. I have been shot and burned, I have had someone else's darkness drive me insane. I have had that same person, compel my soulmate and force him to hurt me more than you could ever comprehend. I had that very same person force her darkness into me in another attempt to kill me. I have had someone try to kill me, because I would not allow her to kill my aunt, and they both techniquely succeeded. The same person that shot me, was going to frame me for the murder she tried to commit. So that I would be blamed for it, and put to death. Just so she could try and get Dimitri to love her. She also tried to compel me to kill myself on two separate occasions. I have had people try to kill me, drive me insane, frame me for murder, kidnap and hold me hostage, murder my best friend and turn my soulmate into a strigoi. All in the span of three years. And in that time I have also killed eight hundred and forty-three strigoi, not counting the attack on St. Vlad's or the rescue mission. Now you tell me, have you gone through anything similar to any of that in your whole entire life? Not in just three years but in all your years on this planet. Have you been through anywhere near what I have?!" I had stood up long ago and stalked Janien as she backed up until I had her pressed into the wall and was in her face.

She just stood there and stared at me a moment, completely dumbfounded. "I am sorry; I had not realized you had been through anything like that. Hearing that you have killed almost a thousand strigoi, makes me very proud of you Rosemarie. I wish you did not have to go through all that you apparently have, but it is the job of we guardians to do that." That is all she got out of what I just said?!

I was past angry, "get her ass out of my sight!" She was pulled from the room, after that I don't know or care what happened to her. I went into my bedroom and collapsed on my bed.

A few minutes later Dimitri came in. "I am so sorry Roza."

I sniffled trying to control my tears, "it is not your fault Comrade. I always knew she loved her job more than me. But for her to actually say it to my face…"

"What can I do my love?" He asked. His own face filled with pain, simply because I was in pain.

"Nothing, I just need some time."

"Do you want me to stay in here with you?"

"No, I need to be alone for a while."

Kissing my forehead, he said, "Alright, if you need me just call and I will come running." I nodded, removed my tiara, jacket and shoes.

"I love you Comrade." I said as he walked to the door.

"I love you too milaya." He said before walking out the door. I lay back down and fell asleep.

(DPOV)

When I closed our bedroom door, I went back into the living room. Everyone in there were so angry at Janien's callous and hateful words. Most wanted to hunt her down and beat the shit out of her. And I didn't blame them one bit, because I had some of the same thoughts.

"Let's just forget about Janien, as she has always forgotten about Rose. The longer we think about her the more power we give her. And I don't want her brought up or thought about ever again, around my Roza."

"Dimka is right. One day soon Janien will realize what she has done. And she will come crawling back to Rose, but by then it will be too late. It's already too late." My babushka sighed sadly.

"In the future Janien is not to be allowed with in twenty feet of my Roza. And that knowledge is to be spread to every guardian at court."

We all continued to talk about the coronation, security and several other topics. One being the number of kills Roza has. I knew she had slaughtered hundreds in Russia, but I didn't realize it had been that many. I remembered Galina complaining because Rose had made such a dent in the strigoi population. I just never realized that she had made that big of a dent. Then I also find out that Tasha had tried to compel Roza to make her commit suicide. That bitch is so fucking lucking I can't get to her right now. Little over an hour later Karo asked, "where are Paul and Zoya?" We looked all over the suite, but couldn't find them. I quietly opened our bedroom door to find Rose in the middle of the bed with Paul on one side and Zoya on the other side. Both with their heads laying on Roza's shoulders and one of their arms thrown over her stomach. And Roza, with an arm around each of them. All three of them sound asleep, with smiles on their faces. It was such a precious sight, I took a few pictures and closed the door quietly. Going back into the living room I calmed my panic stricken sister.

"Calm down Karo, I found them and they are fine."

"Where are they Dimka? Where are my babies?" I showed her and everyone else the pictures I had taken. "Aww, that is so cute. They love her so much, and she just adores them. It is such a shame that the two of you can't have children, you would make wonderful parents." I nodded sadly.


	8. Chapter 8

Oksana spoke up, "but they can have children Karo. You forget Rose was shadow-kissed, a shadow-kissed person can have children with anyone."

"But she is not bonded anymore." Mia said.

"Yes, but remember, I said she still had all the same powers she had when she was bonded."

"Oh." Everyone supplied.

"Oksana are you serious? My Roza and I can really have children together?"

"Yes, I thought you knew. That is why I didn't bring it up."

"No, we didn't. That has been the bases for many a tear filled discussions between us."

"I am so sorry Dimitri. If I had known that you didn't know, I would have said something sooner."

"It's fine. At least now I know, that I can actually give her that."

Right then Paul came running in, "uncle Dimka, uncle Dimka."

"What is wrong Paul?"

"Auntie Roza…." He never got to finish, we heard a blood curdling scream. I ran as fast as I could move to my love.

She was thrashing all over the bed. Moaning loudly, then another scream. Zoya was on the other side of the room huddled in the corner crying, not knowing what was going on.

"No! Dimitri no! Please no." Oh God she is dreaming about me being a strigoi, I thought. "No! don't you leave me; I won't let you go this time. No! Please don't leave me." I was at her side in an instant, lifting her into my arms and rocking her shaking body.

"Roza, I am right here my love. I will not ever leave you again, never again my love, I promise. Shhh, I love you baby." The more I spoke to her the quieter her cries became. Finally, she once again slept restfully.

"Dimitri, she is not dreaming of the past. She is having a premonition." Oksana said.

"But I am never leaving her again, I would rather die than leave her."

"I know, and that is exactly what is going to happen. But it won't last long, you will come back to her."

"I am sorry Oksana, but what do you mean." She turned and looked at my babushka, who nodded her head. Oksana turned back to me. "There will be a massive attack, during the coronation." She took a deep breath and continued, "And Rose will fight. The two of you, Eddie and Christian will fight together, but during the fight you will get separated. During that time, you will be fighting a strigoi and another will sneak up behind you and break your neck." Everyone gasped and my family began to cry. "Rose's powers will explode when she sees what has happened to you, a light will explode from her. This light will encompass all of court, and it will incinerate every strigoi that remains anywhere around court. It will do the same to anyone that is already in the process of turning. She will have to shadow-kiss you to bring you back. But you should know, that Rose and Mark are only half shadow-kissed. You will be fully shadow-kissed. I don't know how any of that happens, but when she is doing it, don't argue just agree. Because if you die, she _will_ follow you. And that will throw our world into a darkness, that we will never recover from." I gently and carefully lay Roza back in our bed and pulled the covers over her. We all went back into the living room.

Zoya was in Karo's lap crying, as her mother rocked her. "Zoya, auntie Roza didn't mean to scare you honey, she was just having a bad dream." I told her.

"I know unci Dimka. But she was so scared." She sobbed. For a four-year-old, Zoya was extremely bright. I wondered if mine and Roza's children would look and act like mini Roza's or mini me's. Probably a mixture of both, I decided.

I looked back at Oksana, "do I tell her what is going to happen?"

"She will remember everything that she saw."

"Can you tell me why all of this stuff keeps happening to my Roza?"

"Because she is destined to do great and amazing things, you both are. These are the trials that will prepare both of you for the future. But do not worry, her trials, and yours, are almost over. When she fully shadow-kisses you, things for both of you and our world will change, dramatically, for the better. She will be the greatest and most loved queen to ever reign. When the two of you retire and hand the control of our world over to your great, great, great, great, great granddaughter. You will both be worshipped as the greatest monarch's to ever live."

"Wait you said great, great, great, great, great granddaughter?" I asked confusedly.

"Yes, fully shadow-kissed people are immortal." She stated matter-of-factly.

"Holy shit." I heard Adrian say, and I had to nod in agreement. "Is that why it has been so difficult to kill her?" Oksana nodded.

"So all the problems Rose has had with being shadow-kissed, and she was only half shadow-kissed?" Eddie asked incredulously.

"Yes, that is why the problems. If Vasilissa had known how, and finished the ritual, fully shadow-kissing Rose. She would never have had any problems. The darkness would have been easily controlled, the pain she gets from being outside the wards, would never have happened either. And her sanity would never have been called into question either."

"Damn." Christian exclaimed, and again I had to agree. "So is Mark fully shadow-kissed?"

"No. He wants to live out his normal life span. So we didn't finish the ritual. But Dimitri, as I said, you and Rose do not have that choice. You have to complete the ritual. I don't know what it contains, but I do know you have to do it, both of you."

"Ok, if that is what it takes to protect and keep my Roza safe, then so be it." I said firmly.

"You really are willing to do anything for her aren't you?" Celeste asked.

"From the day I met her, until the very end of time." I looked at Mia, "if she is going to need to fight, we are going to have to make sure she is prepared. She can't fight in her coronation gown and high heels. Well, I mean knowing her, _she_ probably could, but she doesn't need to." Everyone laughed but agreed with me. "So I need you to get her to wear a pair of workout pants under her dress, without telling her why. If I haven't already told her. And stash a pair of her combat boots near the stage."

"Will do. Anything else?"

"Make sure all of our family gets into the safe room. Well except for Chris apparently. That goes for all of you, as soon as you know it is time, you all run to the safe room. Because if we have to worry about whether or not you made it safely…"

"We understand Dimka, and we know what is at stake." My mother said.

When it was dinner time I went and woke my sleeping beauty, so she could eat. After dinner everyone was getting ready to leave, when Roza remembered the other gifts she had bought at the jewelry store.

"Before you leave, Belikova's, Mia, aunt Tati and Oksana. I have somethings for you." I brought her the bag full of jewelry boxes. "When I call your name please come up, once everyone has their box then open them." After they were passed out, they were opened to ohh's and ahh's from everyone.

They all had diamond tennis bracelets with accompanying stones to match their dresses. Along with a ring, necklace and earrings to match. Roslyn's and Zoya's were different, theirs held no earrings or rings. They did have necklaces but theirs were gold chains with a two carat diamond pendant. They also had miniature tennis bracelets, also with stones to match their dresses. Their bracelets were built to where more links could be added as they grew older, so they would always be able to wear them.

"Roza, you didn't need to do this." My mother said. While the rest of the women in our family nodded at her.

"It was nothing, plus it was fun. Pasha are you ready for yours?" My Roza always preferred giving gifts to receiving them. It was just another example of her giving heart and nature. Usually she either had to make them or Lissa would pay for them, but now she could afford anything she wanted.

"Auntie Roza I already have the ring you gave me."

"I know, but I wanted you to have something else, something special to remember the day of my coronation with." She handed him the box and inside the box lay a gold chain and a gold link bracelet with barrel cut onyx stones each lined on both sides by round cut diamonds. Paul's could also have links added as he grew.

"Auntie Roza, it beautiful." Paul hugged her as he cried.

"Pasha, what's wrong?" She became worried. I think she was afraid he didn't like it, and just didn't want to tell her.

"I have never had anything like this before." I watched as her shoulders sagged in relief.

"Oh my little Pasha." She kneeled down in front of him. "You nor anyone else in our family, will ever want for anything else ever again. Whatever you want, it is yours. I would give you three the world in a bottle if I could." They hugged and cried.

"I don't need the world auntie Roza, just our family." Which was followed with more tears and hugs. Paul was also very mature for his age. I guess that came from being a damphir, well a lot of damphires, but unfortunately not all.

Zoya not wanting to be left out ran over and embraced her aunt and brother. Calling out, "me too, me too." Causing everyone to laugh. My Roza knelt in the floor with one arm around Paul and the other around Zoya, all of them laughing and crying together.

After everyone left, except the on duty guardians, who took their stations. Roza and I sat on the sofa to relax. It had been a long day for everyone.

"Dimitri?" I figured she was about to tell me of her dream.

"Hmm?"

"I had a very bad dream earlier."

"I know love, you were screaming and crying."

"It was horrible. It was at my coronation, and…and…" She faltered.

"And there was a strigoi attack." She looked at me stunned.

"How did you know?"

"What you had was a premonition Roza."

"No, it can't be. Please don't tell me that, I can't lose you again." She started crying hysterically. Huge wracking sobs escaped her chest.

Bringing her into my lap I said, "tell me what you saw baby, and I will tell you what Oksana and babushka saw."

"Shortly after I was crowned, my strigoi nausea started. We got everyone into the panic rooms, but you, me, Eddie and Chris all went out to fight. We were fighting back to back, all four of us. But the fight drew us away from each other, not far but far enough for a strigoi to get between us, sneak up behind you and…and…" She couldn't finish.

"And break my neck."

"Yes!" She sobbed into my chest. I kissed her head over and over again telling her everything would be fine, while brushing my fingers through her beautiful hair. "When you fell I ran to you, and held you. That is all I know. But you died Dimitri, I couldn't protect you. I fought so hard, and I still couldn't keep you safe. I can't live without you Comrade, please don't leave me." She implored me with her eyes to tell her that this would not happen, but I couldn't. As much as I loved her, I **_would not_** lie to her, ever, about anything.

"Calm down my love, everything will be fine, I promise. Oksana saw the same thing, but she also saw past that. She saw that when it happens a light burst from you, large enough to encompass all of court. That light incinerates every strigoi remaining near court, it also does the same to the ones that are already in the process of turning. Once that is done, somehow you access spirit magic, and shadow-kiss me, bringing me back to you. She didn't see everything but she did see that. She also saw that you are only half shadow-kissed. Lissa didn't know how to finish the ritual to make you fully shadow-kissed. She didn't really know anything about what was happening, as you know. That is why you had all of the problems you did with being shadow-kissed, because you were only half shadow-kissed. She said that you will be told how to finish the ritual, and when we finish the ritual we will both be fully shadow-kissed and bonded to each other. Apparently there is magic that only a fully shadow-kissed person can access. Once we finish the ritual, we will be immortal, and when you get ready to retire as queen you will hand over control of our world to our great, great, great, great, great granddaughter." I waited for her to process everything I had just told her. A little while later I saw her smile.


	9. Chapter 9

"You said great, great, great, great, great granddaughter right?"

I laughed, "yes, I did."

"So that means we can have children together?" She asked carefully, but also hopefully.

"Yes, apparently we have always been able to do that. Thanks to your shadow-kissed state."

She began laughing and crying at the same time. Then she jumped up and down my lap and squealed, "we can have children of our own!"

I laughed and cried with her, "yes we can baby. Does that make you happy milaya?"

"So so so happy Comrade. I have wished for such a long time, that I could give you the family that you have always dreamed of." She sat in my lap crying tears of joy.

"And I wished that I could give you that." Again I cried with her, at the prospect of our future children. "But even if we could never have children of our own, that would not make me love you any less. We could have always adopted, and we still can Roza." I watched the smile on her face grow bigger and bigger with my every word.

"Let's have our own first. Then after we have all that I can physically deliver, we will talk about adopting some. How does that sound?"

I smiled at her, "amazing, just like the mother of my future children." I assured her.

A few days later it was time for the coronation. I had gone ahead and told Roza about wearing some workout pants underneath her dress for her to fight in, and that Mia was going to bring a pair of combat boots to the coronation. She asked Mia to also bring her a tank top and a pair of socks. She then said as soon as she feels the nausea, all of her guardians were to circle around her, facing outward so she could take her dress off and put the tank top on.

Roza, Abe and I stood at the doors to the meeting hall, nine of her guardians were to lead her in, the other nine were supposed to follow her in. I, being the head of her guardians, and her fiancée, was also supposed to walk beside her. Earlier, while I was getting dressed she had showed me the roses she had asked to be sewn onto the collars of my uniform and the pocket flaps of all her fleets uniforms. Mine however, were different from the others, mine had a heart around the stem of the roses. She said that it was to show me, that I would always carry her heart with me, wherever I go.

The music started, the doors open and we all walked in. When we entered the room, it filled with gasps at my Roza's beauty, poise and grace. The proceeding guardians, stopped at the foot of the stairs leading up to the stage. And split far enough apart for Roza, Abe and I to ascend the stairs. I held one elbow, and Abe held the other, and she lifted the hem of her dress, as she ascended the stairs. Once we were on stage, all of Roza's guardians spread around the stage, again with me being the closest to Roza.

As things continued, Roza took her oath and made her pledge, to be the best queen she possibly could. After she was crowned, she stood and everyone, except the on duty guardians kneeled. Then I saw her head snap up and around to me and I knew what that meant.

She grabbed the microphone and said, "everyone please listen to me, the wards have been breached and there are strigoi inside court. I need everyone that is not a guardian, to get into the safe rooms. NOW!" Our family already knew what to do, so they picked up the kids and ran. Mia ran up and handed Roza the bag, then headed for the safe room herself. Everyone circled around Roza except Alberta, who helped her change, and put her hair up. While Roza was finishing putting her hair in a tight bun. Alberta placed Roza's dress, crown and jewelry on her throne, and out to fight we went. Roza, Eddie, Chris and I had been fighting just like in her premonition, the four of us had killed almost fifty strigoi. For over an hour we fought, when it happened. I felt the snap of my neck, then nothing.

(RPOV)

"No! Dimitri no! Please no. No! don't you leave me; I won't let you go this time. No! Please don't leave me."

"Rosie, you have to shadow-kiss him remember."

"But I don't know how Mason." I was so scared I was going to screw this up and let him die, for good. I was in a panic. Suddenly that light Dimitri told me about, exploded around me. I guess it was triggered by my fear of losing him. But I was too scared and worried about Dimitri to pay any attention to it. All I could think about in that moment was the possibility of losing Dimitri forever. And I knew I would not survive that.

"Place one hand on his heart and the other on his head." I did that. "Now picture his heart begin to beat, and air start to fill his lungs and blood begin to flow through his brain. Throw all of your love into it Rosie."

I did just that too, I threw all of my love, desire, passion, need and fear of living without him into it. I felt Dimitri take a breath and start coughing. "Oh God Comrade, I was so scared." I cried. "I thought I had lost you, I was afraid I would screw it up. I am sorry it took so long baby. I…"

"Milaya, calm down. I am here now, but remember, we need to finish the ritual." He said as he sat up.

"Right." I turned to Mason. "How do I complete the ritual?"

"Use your stake, cut your wrist open and let him drink from you. When you feel that his fangs have grown in, then he will have to do the same for you."

I saw the look on Dimitri's face. "Can you see and hear him too?" He nodded. "See I told you I wasn't crazy." I told him sarcastically, and he laughed at me.

"And if you remember, I told you I never thought you were crazy."

"Ok, let's do this." I did as Mason told me. After Dimitri drank he opened his wrist and held me and let me do the same. After we drank we both passed out.

(EPOV) Eddie

"Rose!" Chris and I ran over to where Rose and Dimitri had passed out. I lifted Rose while, Yuri, Emil, Mikhail and Spiridon carried Dimitri. We all ran, as fast as our legs would carry us, to the hospital. Adrian and Oksana were already there healing the ones that they could. Mark led us to Rose's private hospital room. Which had something I had never seen in a hospital room before. It had freaking queen size bed, in a hospital room now. But it didn't matter, we placed Rose and Dimitri on the bed together and backed away, letting Adrian and Oksana look them over.

"They will be fine. They just passed out from the magic use, and the shock of the change that their bodies are going through." Oksana said. We all let out a relieved sigh.

Over the next few days Rose and Dimitri slept. Somehow their hands had intertwined with each other. No one saw it happen, but Ms. Olena Belikova noticed it and brought it to our attention. Oksana said that it was just their souls reaching out for each other. Thousands of enquires were made as to their health, all to be given the same answer. 'They are doing well, but still unconscious, hopefully they will wake up soon.' Tatiana has been acting in Rose's stead, and ordered a cleanup and head count. At sunset on day three, they woke up. They awoke to a room over filled with flowers, balloons, stuffed animals, fruit baskets, candy baskets and believe it or not, doughnut baskets. The doughnut baskets being from the guardians. Every guardian that knew Rose, knew about her love of chocolate doughnuts. If she were human she could have been a cop because of all the doughnuts she eats.

"I think someone accidentally stored a florist in here."

We all laughed at her, because we knew she was not used to things like this. A few of the baskets addressed to specifically Rose or Dimitri, had notes asking them out on dates when they recovered, and some even had marriage proposals. Which we all laughed at, hysterically.

(RPOV)

The day after we woke up we were allowed to go home. When the announcement, that we were awake, had been made. The reaction was astronomical. Every day more flowers and gifts arrived. Again some with requests for dates and marriage proposals. We all still thought that was funny.

A few days after we got out of the hospital I called a court wide meeting. We needed to discuss what had happened and where we went from here. I had asked Mia to be my personal assistant. And for some reason she was so happy she cried, as she thanked and hugged me. I didn't understand it, but I did tell her she was welcome.

"Mia, do we have a head count of the dead?"

"Yes, your majesty." As much as I hated it, I knew that I must be addressed like that in formal settings. So when she did so, I said nothing. But I could see the smirk on my families faces when she did it, even Dimitri smirked at me. **"It is not funny."** When I sent him that message he just smiled at me. But I could read his mind, and he thought it was funny.

"There were no deaths or injuries among the moroi, thanks to your early warning. We however, unfortunately, lost twelve guardians."

"Who cares! They are damphires, that is what they are for!" Said a voice, that unfortunately was all too familiar to me.

"Who said that?" I asked.

"I did." And there the smug little bastard stood.

"So you think that the lives of twelve damphir are acceptable loses?"

"Better them than me." He sneered.

"How many guardians do you have Jessie?"

"Three, Rose." His smug face made me sick.

"You address me like that again, and you will be put into a cell. Do you understand me?!"

I could see that he wanted to say a lot more, but when Dimitri walked up beside me and smirked, he bit his tongue. "Yes, your majesty. I apologies." I knew that Dimitri hated Jessie, because of what happened in the lounge. And because of the lies he and Ralf had spread around St. Vladimir's about me. So I knew without the bond the things he wanted to do to Jessie.

"Now, since you think the loss of damphir lives are so acceptable, you are here by stripped of your guardians. Let us see how you like being more vulnerable, due to the lowering of guardian numbers. I know several people who will be glad to receive the guardians you just lost."

He started screaming, "you can't do that to me! I am a royal, I should be protected by more guardians, not lose the ones I have!"

"Well, Mr. Zeklos, if you wish to remain a royal, I suggest shut your mouth. Because I can and will strip you of your title and everything that goes with it. If I so choose."

"You are just doing this to get back at me!"

"Mr. Zeklos, unlike _you_ , and some other people I have met. I am not petty enough to lower myself to your level. Now, one more remark and you will not only be striped of everything you have. But you will also be ban from court, for life do you understand me?"

Although he was fuming he shut his mouth, and kept it shut.

"Is there anyone else that thinks the loss of a damphires life, is any less important than that of a moroi?" No one made a sound. "Good, I am glad to hear that. From this day forth, quite a few things are going to change.

1.) All of our people are created equally. And they will all be treated thusly, or there will be severe consequences.

2.) The word bloodwhore is stricken from our vocabulary. If I hear it, the first time it will be thirty days in a cell. If I hear it from the same person again, it will be thirty lashes. And the punishments go up from there. And don't think you can say it in front of others and I won't know. Because I have spies all throughout our society, and they will inform me. And yes I mean both moroi and damphir, also more than a few royals. So like I said, that word is banished from our world. Which will be the punishment if I hear it a third time from the same person.

3.) Mistreatment of non-royals and damphir will not be tolerated anymore. If you have taught your children to do this, you better convince them. That it is within yours and their best interest to stop. Because that will not be tolerated any more than that word will be.

4.) The moroi that wish to learn to fight, be it physically, magically, or both, will be allowed to do so.

5.) Damphir are as allowed relationships as the moroi are. Just because they are damphir does not mean they are not allowed love and happiness. As I previously said, all of my people are created equally.

6.) If you are suspected of using compulsion to harm someone, be it physically, mentally or emotionally you will be investigated. And if the allegations prove to be true, you will be sent to prison. I will not have another Vasilissa Dragomir. And I expect anyone and everyone to call the guardian hotline, that is soon to be established, if they suspect someone is using compulsion in this way. Your identity will be kept top secret.

7.) Stalking is now against our laws as well. There will be no more Tasha Ozera's either. If you care for someone and they do not return your feelings, move on. I do not care if it is male or female, moroi or damphir, royal or not, if you press your unwanted attentions onto someone else. Tarasov will be your new home.

8.) If there are ever, other restored strigoi. They will not be ostracized because of what their bodies did, while being possessed by the strigoi. It is not fair to the real them, if they were turned forcibly then they are to be welcomed home with open arms and hearts. If they turned voluntarily, they will also be sent to Mariz, to join Natasha Ozera. I, myself, will question them about whether or not they turned of their own free will or not. And trust me when I say, I will know if I am being lied to.

9.) All academy's will begin to teach moroi self-defense, as I said physically and magically. It will be strictly voluntary, and not regulated by parents after the age of fifteen. But before the age of fifteen, the parents can decide if they want their child to learn how to protect themselves. After the child turns fifteen, it is their own decision. If someone is found to be using offensive magic against someone who is not threatening that person or someone else. And over the age of eighteen they will have three months in the cells. If under eighteen they will receive one month. If it happens again the punishment doubles, and as I said before, the punishments go up from there.

10.) There will be no more forced marriages. I know that some people force their children to marry someone they do not wish to. Just for an increase in power and or money, that will not happen anymore. Arranged marriages for those reasons alone will not be tolerated in our world any more. This is not the dark ages, if you want to arrange a marriage for your child, you will come to me. And I will interview all the parties involved. And trust me, like I said before, I will know if you lie. I will know if all parties are involved willingly. And if they are not…it will never happen. And that child will be put under my protection. Does anyone have anything they would like to say?"


	10. Chapter 10

"You can't do any of that, without the council's approval!" Screamed a fuming Rufus Taurus.

"Actually I can, I have researched our laws quite extensively. And if you would do the same, you will see that the councils have no actual power. The only purpose of the councils is to advise the reigning monarchy. Now, Taurus if you would like to challenge me, I can have the laws shown to you." I told him supremely confident. "But be sure you really want to do that, because if you do. When you are proven wrong, you will lose your seat on the council, _forever_." Out the corner of my eye I watched as my father and aunt chuckled quietly, and beamed with pride. "I have the book right here." I waved my hand to indicate the book Adrian held. "Now, would any of you like to challenge me?"

"No your majesty." He and a few others grumbled.

"Be forewarned, I never bring up something I don't know the outcome to. I always do my research before broaching such topics."

"Yes, your majesty."

"Thank you." I inclined my head to them.

"Now, as some of you may or may not know, I am getting married soon. My wonderful fiancée proposed before I was crowned, but we have been in love for well over a year now. And as you know, or some of you may not know, that when a queen gets married. If she so wishes, her husband can take the throne as king. And I wish for that to happen." I saw Dimitri's eyes get big as dinner plates as he turned to me. I saw our family start laughing quietly when he did that.

I stood up walked to the front of the stage and said, "so let me introduce to all of you, my fiancée and your future king, guardian Dimitri Belikov." I held my hand out for Dimitri to join me, taking my hand he did so. Everyone stood and kneeled. "Rise." Everyone retook their seats. "Now, a date has not been set for the wedding yet, but it will be soon. Now that I can finally marry my soulmate, I am not waiting any longer than I absolutely have to." There was laughter so loud it filled the meeting hall. "Also, Dimitri and I would like to thank everyone for the gifts we received while we were recovering. We loved them all, the doughnut baskets, were particularly wonderful." More laughter, mixed with mine and Dimitri's rich honey and cinnamon coated laughter.

"Someone bring the king's throne." A few minutes later the throne I asked for arrived. "Please sit down sweetheart." Both Dimitri and I sat down. "Now, I know that most of you know that I was shadow-kissed to Vasilissa Dragomir. Until she killed me, by forcing her darkness into me, with that very intent. Which is why she was sent to Tarasov for murder, along with Tasha Ozera being sent to Mariz, for the same reason. But with a very different weapon. Now, when that bond broke, I still retained all of the previous powers that I had obtained because of the bond. Which is how I knew the wards had been broken. One of the powers being shadow-kissed gives you, is being able to sense strigoi. Another is being able to see talk to and control the dead, a third is being able to use the darkness you take from your bond mate as a weapon. I however, never knew about the last one. Until after the bond, between Vasilissa and myself was broken. On the night of the attack, my fiancée…" I stopped to take a deep calming breath. Dimitri squeezed my hand, reassuring me that he was still here. "On the night of the attack, my fiancée was killed. While he was fighting a strigoi another snuck up behind him and broke his neck…killing him instantly. When I saw what had happened to him, powers that I did not know I possessed, broke free. The blue-white light that encompassed all of court, came from my fear of losing Dimitri. That light incinerated all the remaining strigoi around court, as well as those that were already in the process of being turned." I stopped, not only to take a breath, but to let what I said sink in with everyone.

"While the wards are down, spirits, or ghosts as I call them, can get inside court. Mason Ashford came to me and told me I needed to shadow-kiss Dimitri, which I did. Now the only thing is, when I was shadow-kissed by Vasilissa Dragomir she only half shadow-kissed me. When I shadow-kissed Dimitri, I shadow kissed him fully, and he did the same for me. So now we are both fully shadow-kissed. Being fully shadow-kissed has given us great magic, and if the need arises we will use it. Some of the side effects of being fully shadow-kissed is that we are now immortal, another is that we can have children of our own," The room shook with cheers. I smiled, "thank you all, children are a great joy that Dimitri and I thought we would not be able to experience. But thanks be to God we now can. A third side effect is that, we now must feed." This time gasps of shock were heard throughout the room. "Only we cannot feed from human feeders. We can only feed from each other. As our people, we thought that you had a right to know all of this. We trust you and we trust that you can and will keep this information within our society, for the good of all of our people. And for those of you that are wondering about the bond, yes we do have a bond. We have a two-way bond, that allows us to see hear feel and experience everything that the other does. As I said we have magic, we can not only use all five elemental powers we can do more than you can possible imagine. We have premonitions, we can teleport and we can cloak others. And those are just a few of our powers. Also, we can never be turned." There was an astronomical amount of cheers and applause when I said that. "Thank you. I think that is about it for me." I turned to Dimitri and asked, "sweetheart, do you have anything you wish to add?"

Looking into my eyes he said, "Yes." He then turned back to the crowed and said, "I want to say, that even when I become my Roza's king, that will not ever diminish my dedication to her safety. So if there is ever a threat to her, know that I _will_ get to the bottom of it. And I will end that threat, in whatever way I see fit. And the same goes for our future children."

 **"** **I love you baby."** I sent him.

 **"** **I love you too milaya."** He answered. As again we looked into each other's eyes, he lifted my hand to his lips and kissed it.

"If that is all, we would like to thank you for your time. Have a good day."

Everyone stood and kneeled, as Dimitri and I left the room hand in hand.

Over the next few weeks Dimitri's family, Mark and Oksana returned to Russia. We told all of them if they wanted to, they were all more than welcome to move to court permanently. Mark and Oksana said that they would visit as often as possible but they loved their home and if possible that is where they wanted to grow old and die together. We told them not to worry, that we understood completely.

Dimitri's family all decided that once school was out for the summer they would move to court and Vika and the children would transfer to St. Vladimir's. They all knew, of course, that none of them could be guardians. That did not however, stop Vika or Paul from saying, that they still wanted to learn to defend themselves and others just like Dimitri and I do. Which made both Dimitri and I very proud.

When we found out that his, our, family would be moving to court, permanently, in the summer we set the date for our wedding in July. We also scheduled appointments with architects, contractors, interior designers, landscapers and pool installers. So that when they returned they would have a home all their own. I asked for twelve bedrooms all with included bathrooms, and huge walk in closets, as well as five other bathrooms throughout the house. A huge kitchen, living room, formal dining room, casual dining room, breakfast room, den, family room and game room. Also a large basement for storage and an added level for an indoor swimming pool. We thought that would be big enough, it was after all seven stories. I also had them install an elevator, so if and when one of the girls got pregnant they would not have to walk up all those stairs. And for when Yeva and Olena got too old to go up and down the stairs safely. Dimitri thought that twelve bedrooms was excessive, but I told him that way everyone would have their own rooms. And if there were more children in the future they could have their own rooms as well. Also some of the rooms could be used for guest rooms and play rooms. I also had them sneak in a sun room and a library. Hey what can I say, I wanted my family to have it all.

(DPOV)

Thanksgiving came and once again all of our family was together. Abe had picked up my family, Okasan and Mark before he left Russia. I don't understand how it happened, but by falling in love with my Roza, I had set my family up to rub elbows with the elite of our society. But that wasn't what mattered to us, what mattered most to us was that we were all a family. And we were all very thankful for our family. And as such, we gathered today to celebrate another holiday together, as a family.

We were just sitting down to dinner when there was a knock on the door. I saw Roza go to stand so she could answer the door. **"I know you know better than that, so sit your fine ass back down and entertain our family until I get back."** And that beautiful but hardhead woman stuck her tongue out at me, I couldn't help it I busted out laughing. I would have to do something about that beautiful little tongue later tonight.

Opening the door, I found none other than Janien Hathaway herself. "What are you doing here Hathaway?" No way in hell would I call her a guardian. Not after the way she has always mistreated my Roza. To be a true guardian you needed to have honor, and judging by Janien's treatment of my Roza, it was apparent that she had none.

"I came to see my daughter." She informed me stiffly.

"Well, that is just too damn bad. Our family has just sat down for Thanksgiving dinner, and you are not invited. Don't you think you have caused my Roza enough pain, to last her a life time. Even an extended one like hers." I knew Roza was watching what was going on, because I could feel her pain and presence, in my heart and mind.

"I know I must have upset her over the years, but I only told her the truth, guardian Belikov. I have thought about what she said, she went through, and she was right our charges should not try to kills us."

"Upset her? Upset her?! You think you have upset her over the years? Well let's think about, just your last little visit here shall we Janien. When you told her you had always loved your job more than you ever did her. Now how would you feel, had your mother, who had been missing, voluntarily mind you, all of your life. Came to you, after you had just died twice in a span of four days, and told you that she had always loved her job more than she did you?"

"My mother was a hard woman, Belikov. She was there, but she was hateful, and as soon as it was possible she sent us to academy's. I never knew I had a new brother or sister until I met them at the academy. I could never treat Rosemarie the way my mother treated me."

"And yet, you did." I heard my fiancée say as she stepped into the foyer. "You may not have sent me a new sibling every few years or so, but everything else you did. You sent me away, why I still don't know, and I don't really care anymore. You ignored my very existence, unless you wanted to berate me, belittle me, talk down to me, or remind me that I was not good enough to be the daughter of the great, and widely renowned Janien Hathaway. Or call me a slut, bitch, or bloodwhore, punch me or slap me. Other than that I might as well have not even existed to you. Why _did_ you give me away Janien? Did I cry too much? Did I soil to many diapers? Did I not sleep enough or maybe too much? Did I not learn to walk and talk and fight fast enough for you? Please Janien by all means, do tell." Roza and I waited for an answer that never came. I wrapped my arm around the waist of my shaking, with rage and pain, Roza.

"I just wanted to see you Rosemarie, and tell you that I do love you." Janien said sadly.

"Why are you really at court Janien? And do not try to lie to me, because I can find out."

Janien sighed before she answered, "My charge and his family came to spend the holidays with their extended family."

"And yet again, you are here, but you are not really here for me. I was just an afterthought, as usual. Janien, you brought this on yourself, but unless I call for you or contact you in some way. Stay away from me and my family for good, goodbye." With those words my broken hearted future wife turned and walked away.

"This is the last time I am going to waste my breath telling you this Janien, leave and don't you dare ever come back." I shoved her out the door, closed it and locked it behind her. I heard her sobbing from out in the hallway, but I couldn't find it in myself to feel bad for the woman. She had after all, brought this all on herself, with her hateful and callous treatment of my woman.

I returned to the dining room to find my mother, babushka, Alberta, Tatiana and Oksana all comforting my crying woman. And everyone else looking beyond furious. Except the kids, they just looked confused about what was going on. When the women consoling my woman saw me walk over, they returned to the table.

"Why didn't she love me Comrade?"

"I don't know what is going on with her baby. She said she loves you, and yet she shows the exact opposite. I am sure she does love you, in her own way." I sighed and brought my soulmate closer to my chest. "I just don't know my love. Maybe she was just not born with the mothering instinct. I think it must have skipped not only her, but her mother as well apparently. And you got it all, because you are as mothering as my mother. So let's just try not to think of her anymore. Ok?" She nodded.

Looking up into my eyes she asked, "what if I turn into her, after we have children of our own?"

I could not help myself, I laughed, "milaya, you could never treat our children like your mother has treated you."

"But how do you know?" She asked imploringly. I could plainly see that she was worried and scared.

"Because my darling, I know you. And I know what is truly in your heart. Your heart is so filled with love, we could have a hundred children and you would still be filled with enough love for another two hundred." I told her as I wiped her tears away. "Just look at the way you treat Paul, Zoya and Roslyn. Now how in the world could you not love our own children, and treat them with the respect, and dignity they deserve?"

She laughed, I leaned down and kissed her. Afterwards I wiped more tears from her beautiful face, and we went back to the dining table, continuing right where we left off. With no more thoughts of Janien Hathaway to darken our day.


	11. Chapter 11

A few days after Thanksgiving our family returned to Russia, with promises to return for Christmas. They would return a few days after St. Basil's let out for Christmas break, and stay until two days before they returned to classes for the year. So we would get to celebrate New Year's together as well. Vika, Paul and Zoya were excited at the promise of the fireworks display.

Two weeks after Thanksgiving both Chris and I received letters from Natasha Ozera. They both said pretty much the same thing, apologizing for any pain she may have caused us. And that she only did what she thought was best for both of us, also begging for us to come and visit her. Then she had the unmitigated gall to ask us to beg whoever was in power now, she had no idea that it was Roza, to let her out. She said that the only reason she shot Rose is because she was in her way. Yeah, that was one sure fire way to get our help. Then she said that, as long as Rose would stay away from Tasha, me and Chris she wouldn't try to kill her again. That she had only tried to kill Queen Tatiana, in order to frame Rose and get rid of her. Which we already knew. We showed each other our letters and discussed showing them to Roza, we both came to the same conclusion. If we did not show them to her and she somehow found out about them later, like through our bond, she would feel as though we had betrayed her. And neither of us, wanted Roza to think that we would ever chose Natasha over her. That is something that would not ever happen. So we showed them to her.

"Is this bitch really and truly in-fucking-sane? Does she honestly think I will let her out of Mariz? That I would just hand my fiancée, and my brother over to her?" I saw the look on Chris's face when she called him her brother, and he radiated with joy and happiness. They sometimes fought like cats and dogs, but they loved each other, as if they really were brother and sister. And they would do anything and face anything and anyone for each other. Neither of them had ever had actual siblings, so they just adopted each other. Though they would hardly ever admit it.

"I don't think she knows you are queen my love."

"I don't care who she thinks I am. I could be a fucking ditch digger and I still wouldn't let her out. Nor would I hand the two of you over to the likes of her, or anyone else for that matter. I don't know who she thinks she is, to make demands on me or anyone else. She is lucky she was tried before I was crowned, I would have had her put to death. I mean for fucks sake, she tried to kill an acting queen, she did kill a true queen, not for good, but she did kill me. So does she really think anyone is dumb enough to let her ass out?" On and on she raged, until I finally had to stop her. I leaned down and kissed her with enough love and passion to curl her toes and make her breathing ragged.

When I pulled back I looked into her eyes and asked, "better now baby?"

"Un huh." She responded, with a love sick look on her face, which just made Chris laugh hysterically. God, I loved that my touch and kiss, could affect her this way. Just as hers have always done to me.

"I think you have this all well in hand Dimitri. So I will just go and let you take care of things here." I laughed this time.

After he closed the door, "you know, you don't have to wait until you need to shut me up, just to kiss me." My Roza joked.

"Oh really?"

"Mmm hmm."

"So when else can I kiss my queen?"

"Whenever you damn well please." She giggled. As she wrapped her loving arms around my neck.

"Well then, by all means…" I kissed her again, which led to a very heated make out session, which then led to our making love for hours and hours. Afterwards we fell asleep wrapped in each other's embrace, and we didn't wake up until the next day. "So can I kiss you again, my queen?"

"What did I say last night?" I chuckled against her lips as I kissed her again.

As I kissed her my hand roamed down her side to her hip. After caressing the dip in her hip for a bit, my hand continued its journey. Once I reached her knee, I lifted her leg and wrapped it around my waist. Then I ground my hips against hers, making both of us moan hungrily. As we again made love, with our eyes never straying from the other's.

(RPOV)

I have been wondering, ever since Dimitri proposed, if men in Russia wore engagement rings. So since today was a slow day, I decided to hide in the bathroom and call Oksana. Because I knew if I called mama, babushka, or one of the girls they would be so excited and happy they couldn't not share it. Well, babushka probably could, but I wanted to surprise all of them as well as Dimitri.

"Hello?"

"Oksana, it is Rose."

"Oh hello Rose. How is everything going?"

"Fine, everything is fine. But I have question for you."

"Alright, what do you need."

"Do men in Russia wear engagement rings?"

"Well, not engagement rings per say. But if the bride is of a mind, and has the means, she does buy the groom an engagement gift. Which is usually a ring. Why do you ask?"

"Well I have been thinking ever since Dimitri proposed, that if I have one why can't he? I love mine, and I really want to get him something to let him know that. And to make sure he knows how much I love and cherish him and my ring."

"Rose, that is a wonderful idea. Sometimes the bride gets the groom a ring with the same types of stones that are in her engagement ring."

"I love it. Thank you Oksana, you have been such a great help."

"Anytime Rose. I can't wait to see what you pick out."

"I am going to give it to him at Christmas. So everyone will be able to see it."

"What another wonderful idea."

"Again thanks Oksana. I had better go, I am hiding in the bathroom, and I don't want him to get curious and catch me."

She laughed and said, "Alright Rose, talk to you soon. Bye."

"You too, bye and thanks again."

With those words I hung up. Now how do I figure out how to buy a ring without Dimitri seeing it. Ah Adrian.

I called Adrian as quickly as possible. "Hello?"

"Adrian, I need some help."

"What do you need cuz?"

"Are there any jewelers here at court with websites with their products on them?"

"Sure. I can think of three right off the top of my head why?"

"Dimitri, Christmas."

"Ah ok, do you want me to forward you the links?"

"Yes, please. I got to go before I get caught. Talk to you soon."

"Soon cuz."

Again I hung up, this time, I put my phone on vibrate and went into the living room.

"You ok babe?"

"Yeah, I was just thinking we need to go Christmas shopping." It wasn't a complete lie.

"Sure, when do you want to go?"

"How about tomorrow?"

"Sounds good." He said while giving me a kiss on the cheek.

"Well I have some things I need to do. Are you going to stay in here or in my office?"

"I think I will start dinner."

"Alright, I love you." I leaned up and kissed him. While running my fingers through his hair. I love his hair as much as he loves mine.

"I love you too, baby."

Thank God, I had already learned how to put up blocks. Or my surprise for Dimitri would be blown before I had even gotten it.

When I got into my office, I had a text with three website links in it. I got on my password protected laptop and looked at those websites for a few hours, before I finally found what I wanted. It was a gold ring with a square cut sapphire, with what looked like diamond dust trails down both sides. And since I already knew his ring size. After having gotten him the ring to prevent compulsion and our wedding rings, which were traditional Russian wedding rings. I went ahead and ordered it. It would be ready a week before Christmas. And I had them to deliver it to Adrian's apartment, so Dimitri didn't find it. Whew, that is done. Now I just had to get him his actual Christmas gifts. I looked on several book websites, and bought him over one hundred westerns that I knew for a fact he didn't have. I knew this because I had taken pictures of all of his with my phone. I can be sneaky when the need arises, or just when I want to be. I also got Dimitri a couple of new dusters, one black and one brown. Then I order him a silver necklace with a gold and jewel encrusted shield of his family crest on it. I know he doesn't need all of this jewelry, but I also know he will wear it just to make me happy. Along with the new dusters I bought him cowboy boots to match each of them both. I also got him a black Stetson and a brown Stetson, along with dual holsters for six shooters. Then as gag gifts I ordered a pair of toy six shooters, which also had a badge in the package. I decided that was enough for now. So I went to the kitchen to see what Dimitri had cooked for dinner. I swear I love that man so much. He knows me so well, too well sometimes. He had fixed homemade pepperoni pizza, with a side order of black bread. And for dessert, homemade brownies.

The next week Dimitri, Chris and I all received letter from the former precious princess. Asking all of us to come see her, saying how sorry she was for what she had done. And that she loved and missed me and Chris. After the second paragraph I burned mine, and tried to forgot all about it. I watched Dimitri and Chris read theirs, I don't know if they read the whole thing or not, but they did the same with theirs as I had done with mine.

I swear those two bitches were still blaming me for everything that had ever gone wrong in their lives. And it pissed me off to no ends.

"You know, I think we should make a week of it, and go see both of them. Maybe even get in a little sightseeing while we are at it." I told Dimitri and Chris, a few days later with a laugh. Both of whom thought I was off my rocker. "No really, we could go and flaunt our new places in the world to them. Dimitri and I could rub it in their noses that we are getting married."

They laughed, "that is really the only reason you want to go isn't it? Just to rub it in their faces, that they didn't manage to break you and Dimitri up. Isn't that the real reason you want to see them, and for them to see you? Come on sis you can admit it to me, I won't tell anyone." Chris laughed whole heartedly.

I shrugged, "yeah basically."

"Why go all the way to Tarasov and Mariz, to do that. When we can just do it from the comfort of our very own throne room via skype, my darling queen?" Dimitri asked as he nuzzled my neck.

I wrapped my arms around the shoulders of my future husband, "I truly love how devious you can be baby."

He laughed, wrapped his arms around my waist and said, "only when it comes to you my darling Roza, only when it comes to you." Then he kissed me passionately enough to curl my toes.

So that is exactly what we did. We had Mia get someone from the tech department to set up a link to Tarasov, for Lissa, and a link to Mariz, for Tasha. Dimitri and I sat on our thrones. While Chris, had another chair that was the same size but not as ornate, sitting on my other side. It was actually the Ozera's council seat chair. Which he had every right to use, since I had him replace the former Ozera council member.

Adrian held the Ivashkov place on the council, Jill held the Dragomir place. I had shaken up the councils when I said that from now on the moroi council would not consist of just royals, but also non-royals. I also changed the guardian council from all guardians to half guardians and half non-guardian damphires. They however, had no qualms about it. Yeva was the head of the non-guardian side of the council. While Hans Croft was the head of the guardian side of the council. I also got Abe to find Art, Dennis and Lev. Dennis was on the council while Art and Lev were his advisors. Olena was Yeva's advisor. I also filled a spot of the non-guardian damphir side with Mark. And a non-royal spot with Oksana. Due to Dimitri reminding me, we could not be seen as to playing favorites. Elections were soon to be held to fill the remain three non-guardian damphir slots. As well as the four reaming open on the non-royal side of the moroi council, I asked Mia's dad, Charles, to be the head of the non-royal side of the council. The elections also filled the three remaining spots on the royal side of the council. Soon we again had a full moroi council; Pricilla Voda, was one of the ones voted on for the royal moroi side. As well as Amelia Szelsky, I just hoped Guardian Janien Hathaway would not be with her very often, if ever. And by some wonder in the world, Rufus Tarsus retained his seat. But he already knew not to challenge me. And he knows what awaits him if he does challenge me and loses. The elections for the damphir council would be after the new year.

Now back to the unfortunate reason why we are here. A skyped meeting with none other than the former Lady Natasha Ozera and the former Princess Vasilissa Sabina Rhea Dragomir.

"Dimka, Dimka is that you my Dimka?" Just hearing her call him that made me nauseous. I heard him laugh mentally, when he picked up on that thought. **"Shut up."**

Dimitri smiled at me then spoke up, "there is no one here by that name prisoner Ozera." I knew he did that to put my mind at ease. "Now, you sent letters to myself and your nephew Christian, so what did you want?"

"I told you in my letter Dimka."


	12. Chapter 12

"Prisoner Ozera, if you cannot address me as Guardian Belikov, this video link will be terminated." I knew he again said that for my benefit.

"What? Are you serious?" She sounded shocked and upset, that Dimitri would supposedly insult her by not allowing her to call him 'Dimka'.

"Yes prisoner Ozera, I am quite serious. Now why did you wish to speak with us? We are very busy people, and we don't have the time to waste on unimportant matters."

"I want you and Christian to talk to whoever you have to, to get me out of here. I promise I won't try to kill that little bloodwhore again, as long as she stays away from what is mine."

"Prisoner Ozera, that word you just spoke, has been stricken from our vocabulary, thanks to our new queen. And because you have used that offensive word, and you are already in prison. You will receive one week of hard labor outside in the sun. Now, what is it that you think is yours?"

"You and Christian, are mine. My family." She acted as though she didn't hear what Dimitri said about her punishment for calling me a bloodwhore.

"I do not belong to you, not in any way shape or form, do I belong to you. I never have and I never will. I belong to but one person, and that is my soulmate and fiancée Rose." I noticed right away he didn't use my full name or title.

"What do you mean fiancée?!"

"I mean just what I said. Now is that all prisoner Ozera?"

"No, I want to appeal to the new queen, I heard Tatiana retired."

"Let me get this straight, you want to make an appeal, to the new queen. In the hopes that she will let you out of Mariz. For the murder of Rose, the attempted murder of Rose, that attempted murder of former queen Tatiana Ivashkov amongst all your other crimes. Did I hear that correctly?" Dimitri pretended to be shocked, but I could tell he wasn't. He was just amused at what Tasha was about to find out.

"Yes."

"Well then by all means go ahead, she is listening." I don't know, if being out in the dessert for the last few months had affected her eye sight, or if she was just crazy. Because how could she not see me? I was sitting right next to Dimitri, with a fucking crown on my head, for pete's sake. Dimitri quietly chuckled as that thought crossed my mind. I just looked at him, and rolled my eyes.

"Your majesty, I implore you to allow me to come home. I didn't hurt anyone of any importance." I saw both Dimitri and Chris stiffen with anger when she said that. "If that little slut hadn't tried to steal my Dimka from me, nothing would have happened to her. And this could have all been avoided. So this is really all her fault…so can I come home, please?"

I almost outright laughed, I did quietly chuckle at her. "No prisoner Ozera. You were sent to Mariz for your crimes, and you will stay there until the day you die, and stay dead. Your body will be watched for a month, to assure that there is no reanimation. After which, Chris will organize whatever service he sees fit for you."

"Is that Rose Hathaway, impersonating royalty?! You know that is against the law you little bloodwhore…"

"That is two weeks' hard labor in the sun, prisoner Ozera. Care to continue calling our queen that word? Because the next punishment is sixty lashes. From a bullwhip with charmed silver razor blade, sticking out between the leather straps." When she didn't answer Dimitri continued. "As for your accusation, no one is impersonating anyone. This beautiful woman is, Queen Rosemarie Marinique Rana Ivashkov, the reigning queen of our world. As well as my soulmate and fiancée. Now do you have anything productive to say? We do have other meetings to get to you know."

"How is it possible that little whore is queen?" I guess she figured out not to call me a bloodwhore.

"Watch it Tasha, that is my sister you are talking about." Chris finally spoke up.

"Christian, help me get out of here."

"Why in the world would I do that?! You killed my sister, when you shot her in the chest, three fucking times!" I patted Chris on the arm to calm him.

"And she should have stayed dead, but she is not your sister…"

"Natasha, I thank you for protecting me from my parent when they turned strigoi. But since then you have done nothing but hurt the people I care about. We know that you tried on two separate occasions to compel Rose to kill herself. I know that you have done everything in your power to get between Rose and Dimitri. I know that you have been obsessed with him since he was a teenager. I know that you have followed him around the world, trying to convince him to be with you. But you knew all along, that it would never happen. Because he was made for Rose, by God himself. Dimitri belonged to Rose, long before he ever even knew she existed. But you could not deal with that, could you? You have hurt both of them more than almost anyone else. I am sick to fucking death of the way you have treated Rose. From the very first moment you met her, you have had it out for her. And don't think for a moment, that I missed the hateful way you looked at her, the very first time you laid eyes on her. If you ever truly cared about Dimitri, you would be happy for him that he found his soulmate. But you just could not do that either could you? You have never loved him; all you have ever wanted was to possess him. Well let me tell you something, Dimitri is my brother in law, and you will never fucking have him. He is not a fucking toy or a doll to be played with, and then locked away from everyone else. He is a grown man, who is in love with my sister Rose. You and the way you have treated, both Dimitri and Rose make me sick. You are no better than Jessie Zeklos, who made up all those hateful rumors about Rose, simply because she refused to sleep with him. You are exactly where you belong, there is no way in hell Rose is going to let you out. Even if she were to ever contemplate it, which she won't, but if she did, I would do everything in my power to talk her out of it. You will die in that hell hole, getting _exactly_ what you deserve." He turned and looked at Dimitri and I, "Ok, that is enough for me. I need to go look at wedding presents for you two anyway." Both Dimitri and I knew, that he had said that last part just to piss her off more. Which it did, and it was hilarious to watch. The angrier she got, the more pronounced the scar on her cheek became. "So when you two are finished so am I." Chris told us while shaking his head. He was actually so angry that his hand was shacking, so I grasped it and squeezed, letting him know that both Dimitri and I were there for him if he needed us. He squeezed back in understanding.

"I have a few more things I want to say." I again turned to the screen. "Tasha, what did you really think you could have ever given Dimitri that I couldn't?"

"I could have given him a charge to protect, a wife, children, a whole family and money. He would never have had to work another day in his life ever again. All he can get from you; you bitch, is an easy screw."

All three of us laughed at that. I looked at Dimitri, "would you like to tell her my darling, or would you like me too?"

"Oh milaya, I would love to. Please allow me to do it." He begged while smirking.

"Feel free baby."


	13. chapter 12 cont

He leaned over and kissed me passionately before breaking away and saying, "thank you milaya."

Turning back to the screen he continued, "Natasha, those things you think you could have given me, never would have happened. I would never have chosen you over my Roza, she is the love and light of my life. It is for her that my heart beats and my lungs breath. So no, I never would have taken that disgusting offer of yours. Now, you think Roza couldn't give me anything? Well let me tell you what she has already given me. She has made me shadow-kissed, which has given me magic. She has given me a wife, a home, an even bigger family, children, and she has also made me the king. Now could you have really done any of that? Well let me answer that question myself, the answer is no, you couldn't have. Because as I said before, I never would have left my Roza, not for you or anyone else. That offer, that you seemed to think was so great, that I could not possibly turn it down, held absolutely no appeal to me whatsoever." He turned and looked at me before asking, "baby do you have anything else you would like to say?"

"No, I am done with this pathetic excuse for a sentient being." Again all three of us laughed.

"Very well milaya moya." Turning back to the screen he said, "this conversation has come to an end, do enjoy your weeks of hard labor prisoner Ozera. I will be in contact with your warden and guards, to let them know that if you say that bloodwhore word again. You are to receive sixty, of the most excruciating lashes, that have ever been delivered. Goodbye, prisoner Ozera." The connection was severed with those final words.

Que the heart stopping kiss, a kiss to end the ages. As we kissed I heard someone clear their throat. "Excuse me." Said none other than the former princess.

"Prisoner Dragomir, what can we help you with today?" Breaking away from our kiss, I asked her, just as sweet, royal and regal as possible.

"I wrote the three of you, and asked you to come visit me, but instead I get this." She sounded just as spoiled as ever. It was supremely obvious that the last few months, had not changed her attitude one little bit.

"Yes, but we didn't have the time, nor the inclination to acquiesce to your request. This is the best you are ever going to get. Now what did you want, prisoner Dragomir?" Dimitri again spoke.

"Dimitri, you need to convince Rose to let me out of here. I didn't do anything wrong, I only did what you wanted. You said you didn't want to see her, so I made that happen."

"That is Guardian Belikov to you prisoner Dragomir. And when I said that, I didn't mean forever, I meant for just a few days. And yet you took those few words, and ran wild with them, just as a way to hurt both me and my soulmate. All because we dared to fall in love, and for once in her life, she put someone else before you. I mean how dare she try to have a life of her own, after all you are the most important person in the world. Right? Or at least you seem to think you are. Then you compelled me, to say those horrible things to her, which caused her an immeasurable amount of pain. And why did you do that? You did it for your own joy and entertainment. Then when you couldn't compel me anymore, you forced your darkness into my Roza, in an actual attempt to kill her. Just because you are jealous of the fact that not only, is she queen, when you wanted to be. But that you couldn't really destroy our love for each other, no matter how hard you tried. You are no different than Victor Dashkov, you want what you want when you want it. Regardless of how anyone else feels. But you also did it, because she is and always has been, a better person than you, in every way imaginable. Now tell us again how you haven't done anything wrong, prisoner Dragomir."


	14. Chapter 12 cont part 2

"Christian, honey help me." She begged him.

"Don't you dare call me that, not ever again. I will tell you like I just told prisoner Ozera, Rose is my sister. And you caused her all of that pain, and heartache and then, you actually killed her. Just for your own enjoyment, and revenge for some perceived wrong Rose had done you. But Rose never did anything wrong to you. All she did from the time she was five-year-old, was take up for you, look after you as a mother or older sister would have. Feed you, protect you, hid you and take on the responsibilities for all the wrongs you have done to other people. You knew that using your magic was causing Rose pain, and many other problems, but you continued to do it, even for smallest of things. I, myself, saw you heal paper cuts, on quite a few people, on more than one occasion. I have never hated anyone, as much as I hate both you, and Tasha. Rose and I may have not always gotten along, in the beginning. But the more I knew her, the more I grew to respect her, not just as person, but also as a guardian. The more I respected her and her actions, the more I grew to love her as my sister. We still fight like cats and dogs sometimes, but it is and has always been in fun. The reason you always hated us doing that, is because at that particular moment, you were not the center of either of our worlds. Rose and I have become as close or closer, than you pretended to be with her. I would fight anyone or anything that ever tried to harm her, just as I know she would do for me. So I am telling you this, as a person who used to care about you. Leave all of us alone, and forget we even exist. Goodbye prisoner Dragomir."

Then she turned to me, "Rose please, you can't blame this on me. You have to take responsibility for all of this, it is your fault after all. If you had been taking the darkness, like you were supposed to be, none of this would have ever happened. It was all the darkness; it wasn't me I promise. If you had just taken it all every day, like you were supposed to, I wouldn't be in this mess to begin with."


	15. Chapter 13

I wish that I could say that her words shocked me, but in truth they did not. I had always done everything in my power, to make sure that she was not hurt; physically, mentally or emotionally, upset in need or want for anything. Which I see now, just spoiled her more, and desensitized her to what the real world was all about. Maybe, I should have let her deal with her own problems more. Instead of trying to protect her too much. I looked up and saw Dimitri shaking his head at me.

 **"** **It is not your fault how she turned out milaya."** I smiled at him, letting him know that I received his message.

I steeled myself to what I knew I had to say. I could not believe that she and I had turned out this way. What she has become broke my heart. "So again, prisoner Dragomir, you want to blame the things you have done wrong, on me and the darkness. There is only one small problem with that. I was taking your darkness, even after all the terrible things you said to me, and the awful way you treated me. I still pulled your darkness at least twice a day, sometimes even three times a day. So, you can't say that you compelling Dimitri, was because of the darkness. Because you didn't have any more darkness left to blame it on. I know this because I would check every few hours, and if there was some, I would pull it out of you and bring it into myself. As usual. So no, you can't blame any of what you did on the darkness. And, for your information, it was never my place to take your darkness from you. I only did that because I loved you, like you were my sister. I actually thought we were family, stupid me I know. But the darkness is not the reason behind your actions. It was all your own hatefulness, petty jealousy, and childishness that made you compel Dimitri into hurting me. All because you were not getting what you wanted, what you always thought you deserved. Everybody's complete and total undivided attention. If you thought, that anyone was thinking or looking at something other than you, for more than two minutes. You blew your stack; you have been like that since we were five years old. I always had to make you think, that you had my full complete and undivided attention, or you would throw a temper tantrum. If you even thought for a millisecond, that you were not the center of my world, you would do something stupid just to regain my attention. That is the real reason you cut yourself. When we were out of the academy, you stopped cutting. Because my mind always had to be on you, and on protecting you. But when we came back to the academy, I had studies that I had to concentrate on, that didn't bother you too much. Because you knew that my studies were centered around protecting you, thus again making you the center of my world. But when Dimitri and I started getting closer and closer. Then you started cutting again. I got tired of you being the only person allowed in my life. Then when I truly understood that Dimitri and I had fallen in love, I knew I would do anything for him. Even leave you, prisoner Dragomir, as hard as that is for you to comprehend. You can't control me, or anyone else for that matter, anymore. I want you to know this from my own lips. When we disconnect this communication, none of us will ever think of you again. Oh, just so you know, the new Princess Dragomir is doing a wonderful job, our little 'jailbait' is all grown up. So be proud of her, fortunately for her, her element is water. Spirit, while a wonderful gift, that I can now use, is also difficult to control. Unless you are lucky enough to be like me, and have the help of a wonderful husband, to help you with it. So prisoner Dragomir, this will be your last contact with the outside world. We do hope you enjoy your padded cell. Cancel transmission."

"We forgot to inform Mariz that prisoner Ozera is not supposed to have any more outside communications." Chris reminded us.

"It is not a big deal." I turned and looked at Mia, "Mia would you call and inform Mariz, that there are to be no more outside communications for or with prisoner Ozera? And make sure Tarasov understands that the same goes for prisoner Dragomir."

"Yes, of course your majesty, right away." I watched her dial her phone and walk away.

Christmas came and again all of our family congregated in our living room after dinner, for gifts. Dimitri and I absolutely spoiled the kids rotten. Much to the chagrin of their respective mothers. We had already bought every game system in use as well as every age appropriate game made for each system. Along with all the accessories for each system. And had it placed in the game room of the future Belikova household.

But for Christmas we bought Pasha, all of the hand held game systems we could find and again the appropriate accompanying games and accessories. Along with carrying cases for each of them and then one big enough to put it all in. We also bought everyone enough clothes to fill their new closets, that they knew nothing about. Everything either of us could possibly think of that they even might want, or need we got.

I made sure to give Dimitri his last. He loved it all; the books, dusters, boots, hats, holsters and badge were all a big hit. When I gave him the necklace with the Belikov family crest on it, he and the Belikova's cried. After the wrapping paper mess had been cleaned up, I got everyone's attention and got them to sit down before turning to Dimitri.

"Comrade, I have another gift for you."

"Milaya, you have already given me so much."

"This isn't an actual Christmas gift; this is an engagement gift." I sat down beside him and handed him the box. I watched as he opened it and tears sprang to his eyes. I took the ring from him and paced it on the index finger of his right hand. "I asked and found out, that though Russian men, like most all men, don't wear engagement rings. That some women, do buy their fiancées rings. And since I had no idea what to get you, I got you this. This ring is to signify that I love you more than my own life. And I want everyone that sees you, to know that you are mine and mine alone, for eternity. You light up my heart and soul Dimitri, and you have since the moment we met. I love you Comrade."


	16. Chapter 14

"I love you too baby, more than you can even imagine. There should never be any doubt whatsoever, to anyone we see or who sees us, as to whom we belong. Because, I know that it is written not only on my heart and soul, but also my face, who holds my heart, mind, body and soul in the palm of her hand. I love you milaya moya."

"And I love you, moya vtoraya polovina." (my soulmate) When I called him my soulmate in Russian, he was so stunned he stopped breathing for a few second. Causing all of us to laugh.

Looking at his ring he said, "it is so beautiful Roza, thank you again my love."

"There is no need to thank me. I chose gold, because you are worth more to me than every ounce of gold that has ever been in this planet, a million times over. I chose the sapphire and diamonds, because they are some of the stones in the engagement ring you gave me. And I wanted us to match as closely as possible."

"You amaze me Roza. You have always been out of my league, and above me. I have never in my life been worthy of you or your love. But I can promise you, that I _will_ do everything in my power, to become worthy of you, milaya."

"You have always been more than worthy of me, my love, it has always been me that didn't deserve you. Which is one of the reasons I told you to go with Tasha. I knew, I would never be worthy of you. And I loved you so much, that I wanted you to be happy. Even if I was miserable, for the rest of my life."

"And you doubt you will make a wonderful mother."

"Yes, I do." I sighed.

A few weeks after the new year the election for the remaining spots on the damphir council, so once again both councils were solid.

Soon, summer came, and with it would come the Belikova's. Dimitri and I and the now _our_ guardians. To which Alberta had taken up the head guardian post. So she had to get someone to replace her, she chose Jonah Nolan from Lubbock Texas. When he came to mine and Dimitri's suite the first time, Alberta gave him a ring like the others. And told him he could never take it off. As well as uniforms to match my other guardians. He was curious about the ring so Alberta explained everything to him. We all stood at the airstrip waiting for the Belikova's to disembark. Olena and Yeva had decided to leave all of the big things in Baia. That way they could still go back for visits.

We showed them their new home. And I wish I had the words to describe the joy and elation they each showed. But it just isn't possible to put something like that into words. As Dimitri and I showed them throughout their new home, they all cried.

"Roza, Dimka, you didn't have to do this." Mama sniffled.

"We know that mama, but we want all of you to have plenty of room. And if there are more children to come, this just gives them each a room. Plus, like I told Dimitri. Some can be playrooms and guest rooms. Come on I want to show you the sun room and library."

"Sun room and library, Roza?" Dimitri asked.

"Yea, I know I snuck those in, but I just couldn't help it. I know, you know, how we damphir miss the sun. And this way, even when it is not perfect weather, they can still sit out in the sun. Yeva can even sit out here, and knit until her heart is content." I laughed and hugged Yeva as I did.

"You my woman, are just far too perfect, and I love you so much."

"ya tozhe lyublyu tebya detka." (I love you too babe.)

We let the Belikova's get accustomed to living at court before, we took Vika, Paul and Zoya to St. Vlad's. We also took Jill back that day, to introduce her as the new Dragomir Princess. Our party consisted of mine and Dimitri's nineteen guardians including Alberta. Also there was Vika, Paul, Zoya, Adrian, Chris, Jill, aunt Tati, baba, uncle Nathan, and aunt Daniella. The other Belikova's decided to stay at court.

(APOV) Alberta

I cannot wait to see Kirova and Alto's faces, when they see who and what Rose and Dimitri have become. While we were on the plane, I contacted the now head of academy security, Stan Alto, those poor unsuspecting people.

"Hello?"

"Guardian Alto, this is the new head of the queen and king's royal guardians, Alberta Petrova."

"Yes head royal guardian Petrova, what I can I do for you?"

"I am calling to let you know that the queen, king and their party will arrive at St. Vladimir's in two hours."

"Oh my, the new queen is coming here? Why would she come here?" I did notice, that he said nothing about the king.

"St. Vlad's is her majesties alma mater. Plus, she and the king are bringing some people to show around. Make sure that everything is ready when we arrive. A suite will be needed for their majesties, as well as fourteen rooms for their guardians, and six rooms for their guests. Fresh _new_ linens are to be placed on all the beds, as her majesty will inspect them all, even the ones for their guardians. When we arrive, we will come to Kirova's office, where as head of security you are expected to be. You are both to be dressed semi-formally, also refreshments are to be waiting in Kirova's office when we arrive. Chocolate doughnuts, and other pastries, as well as coffee, a verity of juices and water. Also, especially for her majesty, several cans of ice cold peach neigh high and Mt. dew. As for his majesty, a carafe of hot chocolate, with double the packets of mix." Rose had asked me to be as silly in the demands as possible, and I knew she liked all of those things. And Dimitri loved hot chocolate. "Also, several different types of chocolate bars."

"Uh, ok. We never had to do that type of thing for Queen Tatiana."

"How would you know if we did or did not? You were not head guardian then."

"Well, I just assumed…"

"Do not assume anything. Do you know what happens when you assume things?"

"No."

"You make an ass out of yourself."

"Sorry…"

"Regardless, every queen is different, and if you recall it was acting Queen Tatiana. Our present queen, is very particular in what she wants. And after all the good she has already done our world, there should not be a problem granting these small requests. _Should there_?" I asked my last question adding a little bit of emphasize on it.

"No, no, no problem. I don't know if we have Neigh High peach on campus."

"Then you better find out, and if not, make sure that someone goes and gets some, and that it is the correct temperature when we arrive."

"Yes, yes I will get right on that. How long did you say before you land?"

"One hour and forty-five minutes."

"Thank you, I will make sure everything is ready. Goodbye head royal guardian Petrova."

I grunted my goodbye, hung up the phone. And everyone on the plane busted out laughing.

"I can't believe, Kirova actually allowed that bumbling idiot to remain head guardian." Dimitri said.

"She didn't really have a choice, he was the next highest in seniority, after we all left. So, unless she wanted to bring in someone from the outside, he is all she had to work with."

"Well, that answered my question. Alberta, please contact court and have two guardians each assigned to Vika, Paul, Zoya and Jill. Stan is not smart enough to protect anyone, and I am taking no chances with my family." She turned and looked at Jill. "And yes Jilly, that includes you."

Jill smiled a small shy smile at Rose's words. I don't know if anyone, other than me, had noticed the secret and shy looks being passed between Jill and Chris. Those two would get together before long, if they weren't already, I was sure of it.

I made the call Rose asked for, and found out that the guardians would leave court in half an hour. I told Rose and she seemed pleased with the news. We would only be staying at St. Vladimir's a few days. But the new guardians, need to get familiar with not only their new charges, but also their future home.

"Alright, now how do we play this?" Rose asked Tatiana.

"You, Dimitri, Jill, Vika, Paul and Zoya will have cloaks covering your identities. Just like I used to when I would come to check on you. Rose, I am so sorry for all the awful stuff I said, I was trying to keep up the cover…." Tatiana sadly apologized again.

"It is fine aunt Tati; we have already had this discussion. And as much as it hurt at the time, I now understand completely. I understand that it was necessary. So stop worrying about it." Rose laughed.

After the plane landed and before the doors opened, those that needed them, put on their cloaks. Or in Zoya's case, Rose put it on for her, as baby Zoya was asleep. Rose held Zoya in her arms as Dimitri made sure that both of their cloaks reviled nothing that could identify either of them. A kneeling Alto, Shane Reyes, Ethan Moore, and Robert Gibson met us at the airstrip.

When we walked into Kirova's office she kneeled as well. Tatiana spoke first, "Headmistress Kirova allow me to introduce my niece, and our new queen. Queen Rosemarie Marinique Rana Ivashkov, her fiancée and our future king, former guardian Dimitri Alexander Gabriel Belikov." That is when Rose and Dimitri removed their hoods, to a shocked Kirova and Alto. "The new Dragomir princess Jill Mastrano Dragomir." Jill removed her hood. "And Dimitri's little sister, Victoria Belikova, His nephew Paul Belikov and his niece Zoya Belikova." Vika and Paul removed their hoods, and Rose removed the still sleeping Zoya's hood.

"I am sorry your majesty, but this has to be some kind of joke. Rose Hathaway is a wild, disrespectful, hateful…"

"Silence! You say one more word about my niece like that, and I will see to it that you are removed from this position, and ban from our world." Tatiana told her.

"I am sorry your majesty…"

"Kirova, I am not the queen anymore. That is Rose, and you will treat her accordingly."

"Yes your majesty, I am sorry, I am just confused. Everyone please sit down. May I know how Ros…I mean Queen Rosemarie, became queen? She is a damphir after all."

"And nowhere in our laws does it state that royalty has to be moroi. Rose's father, Ibrahim 'Abe' Mazur Ivashkov, is my oldest brother." She said while pointing Abe out. "When Abe was three years old, his mother Irina Ivashkov, was killed by strigoi while Abe's parents were outside the wards. Four years later Abe's father, Danila, met and fell in love with Nathan and I's mother. Six months later, they were married, and a year later Nathan was born. Three years later I was born. As Abe is the oldest, when it came time for the Ivashkov's to ascend the throne. Janien was only six months pregnant with Rose, so when Rose was born, she was born as queen. But since the throne can only be occupied by someone eighteen and older. Abe asked me to act as queen, until Rose became of age."

"Why did no one know who Queen Rosemarie really was?"

"Rose's identity needed to remain a secret, for her own personal security and safety."

"I understand."

I looked at the stunned faces of Kirova and Alto, and I swear it took everything I had not to laugh at them. I knew they were remembering all the times they had mistreated Rose. From the time she was five years old until, she had graduated. And I saw the fear in their eyes, worrying about what she would do to them, for that mistreatment.

(KPOV) Kirova

Rose is our new queen, and Dimitri Belikov is her fiancée and our future king. I hope neither of them held my past words and actions against me. I wonder if they were together when she was still a student here. That would explain her reaction to his being turned. And her subsequent dropping out of school to go to Russia.


	17. Chapter 17

(APOV) Alto

If Rose was our new queen and Belikov our new king, I was probably going to be in a lot of trouble.

I had always thought Rose would make a terrible guardian, she was always too forthcoming with her words. And a guardian needs to know, to always keep their opinions to themselves.

Then there was the fact that she is a slut. It is a wonder she has not been knocked up by some stray moroi by now.

(DPOV)

"Alto, my fiancée is not now, nor has she ever been a slut." I heard everyone in the room gasp. "Just because you wanted to sleep with her, doesn't mean she wanted that. She has never been with but one man, in her whole entire life, and I can promise you, he is not a moroi. I know, because I am that man. And if you ever think of my fiancée, and our queen like that again, I will beat you to death myself. Do you understand me?"

"I didn't…"

"Yes, actually you did, because I heard your thoughts myself as well." Roza said. "I can't believe that you treated me that way, all because you wanted to sleep with me. That is disgusting, you are twenty years older than me. Have you thought about any of the females now on campus this way?"

Rose and I listened to his thoughts until he slipped. "Who is Rena Davis?" I asked Kirova.

"She is one of the novices in Alto's theory class. Why?" Kirova asked.

"He is thinking about her the same way he thought about my Roza."

"Are you saying he is a pedophile?"

This time I searched his memories, "he has not acted on it yet. But he…you son of a bitch!" Now I was furious. Standing I started towards Alto.

"Comrade, please calm down, you will wake Zoya."

"Roza, he watched you shower."

(RPOV)

I stood myself then, turned and handed Zoya to Vika, "take Zoya and Paul outside please." As soon as the door was closed I rounded on Alto.

"You peeping tom bastard. You are hereby stripped of your title, and you will not be allowed in, or around any of our communities again. We will inform the Alchemists that you will be entering the human world, and that you are to be classified as a peeping tom and a pedophile. Go right now, and pack your belongings. Leave anything and everything, that identifies you as ever having been in our society. And don't think you can sneak anything, because your bags will be searched before you are allowed out of the gates. As will you."

"You can't do that to me…"

"I can and I just did." I turned to my own guardians. "Eddie, Yuri, Emil, and Mikhail, please escort former guardian Alto to his quarters, and watch what he packs. Then before you throw him out the gates, go back through his things, and make sure he didn't sneak anything in. Make sure you also search him. Then physically throw him out of the gates, before closing, and locking them behind him."

"Yes, my queen." They all said as they bowed. Eddie and Mishka grabbed Alto by his shirt, while Yuri and Emil grabbed his arms.

I sat back down in my chair, "I can't believe someone watched me shower. I feel so…dirty."

"It isn't your fault my love. He is a pervert, apparently he always has been. I am so sorry milaya, I should have watched out for you while you showered."

"It is not your fault my darling, it is not something anyone could have anticipated. And you have always, always done everything in your power to protect me. From the very first day we met, you have protected me. So don't let some sick degenerate worry you." I tried to kiss away his worries. "It is a good thing, that we insisted on specific guardians, for Vika, Paul, Zoya and Jill at all times."

"I agree."

"Alberta would you get Vika and the kids?" She inclined her head to me. "Now, as to why we are here. Dimitri and I wanted to introduce our sister, niece and nephew to you ourselves. As well as let you know that Jill Mastrano is actually Jill Dragomir, and the Dragomir princess. Vika, will be a senior when classes start back up. Zoya, will be in preschool and our nephew Paul will be in the second grade. They will each have their own guardians at all times, as will Jill."

I continued with the business, that actually brought us here, trying my best to cover my anger and discomfort at Alto's actions. But Dimitri as always, knew what was really going on with me. He took my shaking hand in his, in an effort to calm and reassure me.

"But your majesty, none of our students have their own guardians."

"They may not, but these four will. If you recall, prisoner Dragomir had Dimitri as her guardian. Now, I wish for Vika and Jill to room together, this year. Then after Vika leaves, Jill is to room alone, unless she specifically requests a roommate. If she requests a roommate, the person is to be her choice. But they are all to be housed in the best guarded section of the dorms."

"Prisoner?"

"Yes, both prisoner Dragomir and prisoner Ozera, were put in prison for murdering me. I did come back, but they both killed me none the less." I saw her look at Chris when I said prisoner Ozera. "Prisoner Natasha Ozera."

She nodded signaling she now understood. She probably knew that Natasha wanted Dimitri, and was willing to do anything to get him as her own.

"Oh. So, what else can I help you with your majesties?" She asked both Dimitri and I.

"I want you to announce, at your first assembly of the year Vika, Paul, Zoya and Jill's positions. And that if we get any reports of misconduct towards any of them, we will deal with it appropriately. And the ones responsible, nor their families, will like the outcome. And if we don't receive accompanying reports from you, you will be suspended for a week the first time, for dereliction of duty. Do you understand me Kirova?"

"Of course your majesty."

 **"** **Comrade, where do you want to have our wedding?"** I asked as I looked into his eyes.

 **"** **That is up to you my love."**

 **"** **I don't want to have it at the church at court, for obvious reasons."** I could see that he understood and agreed with me. And that he was still upset that she had forced him to do that.

 **"** **Then why don't we have it here? This is where most of our memories are anyway."**

 **"** **I agree."** (*)

"Also, Dimitri and I will have our wedding here in the church, in July. So you will want to make ready all of the rooms in visitor housing. Including the buildings that have not been used in a few years. I imagine there will be a great many guests, both invited and not. Also the morning of the wedding I want the wards re-laid, and more wards laid one hundred feet closer to campus. The entire campus will be swamped with guardians. So I also suggest, that you make room for them, By cleaning up, and out, the empty guardian dorm rooms, in both buildings."

"Of course your majesty."

"Kirova, I suggest that you watch how you treat people in the future, even non-royals and damphires. Because as both Dimitri and I are examples of, you never know who those people will become."

"Yes, your majesty. I do apologies for everything, I ever said or did that disturbed you in anyway."

With our meeting finished, Dimitri and I showed our sister, niece and nephew around the campus. After we showed them where Dimitri and I worked out every morning and every night, they wanted to walk around and investigate themselves. Vika and Jill assured us that they would look after the kids, so we allowed it.

But we did send half a dozen guardians with them. Adrian and Chris also accompanied them, Adrian so he could spend time with Vika of course, and Chris because he wanted to be around Jill. I knew he liked her, even when we were still in school.

I imagined that both Adrian and Chris, would accompany their love interests back to the academy when classes restarted. While they all looked around, Dimitri and I snuck away to our cabin.

"Do you remember the last time we were here Comrade?"

"Of course I do milaya, how could I ever forget the greatest day of my life?"

"So what do you remember most about it?" I asked teasingly.

"The moment that you said you loved me." He said, as he took me into his arms, and we repeated our last visit to the cabin.

Afterwards, we lay in each other's arms talking and laughing. "Maybe we should come here more often." Dimitri teased.

"If it always ends like this, then I agree." He laughed at me and nuzzled my neck.

"I think something can be arranged. Maybe we could even use this as our honeymoon destination."

I pulled back and looked into his eyes, "are you serious?!" I virtually squealed.

"If it makes you happy. Or we could spend a week here and a week in the family home in Baia."

"Yes, yes, yes!"

"To which one?" He laughed.

"Both."

"So a two-week honeymoon. One week here and one week in Baia?"

"Yes, please." I giggled.

"Of course baby, anything to make you happy." With that decision made, we made love again.

The Belikova's, Alberta, Mia, Jill, Oksana, Celeste, Jean and a few others all helped Dimitri and I plan our wedding.

Adrian wanted to take the guys for a bachelor party in Monte Carlo, for the weekend. But Dimitri and I quickly vetoed that little trip.

Instead all the guys went out to dinner, and had a family night of poker. Well the male side of the family.

While the female side also went to dinner, but instead of a poker night. They gave me a lingerie party.

And I was well and truly shocked at some of the things they gave me. Especially Olena and Yeva, they gave me a big box of heated flavored massage oils, and several peek-a-boo teddies and crotch less panties. I swear, I blushed all the way to the roots of my hair, for days afterwards.

Our wedding day dawned bright and beautiful. I couldn't believe that the day I was going to finally marry my soulmate, had arrived. After I was ready my father came into the room.

"My baby girl is all grown up. You are so beautiful little girl."

"Thank you, baba. All of this wouldn't be possible without you, you know."

"I was all too happy to do it kiz. Now come on let us get you married."

Dimitri and I had chosen the Mark Wills song 'I do' for the bridesmaids to walk down the aisle to. As the song began Karo walked out first, followed by Sonya, then Vika and Jill and then my maid of honor Mia. Then Paul, and finally our flower girl Zoya.

There had been a curtain placed at the back of the room, so no one could see me until the time was right. The wedding march started and Yuri and Emil pulled the curtains open so I could walk down the aisle. When the curtains were pulled open, the gasps that could be heard throughout the church were near deafening.

I understood it was because my dress was beautiful. It was an Alfred Angelo, with a full skirt which was satin covered by tulle. Embroidered with metallic accents, crystal beading, rhinestones and sequins, in a water lily pattern. The bodice laced up the back, with a sweetheart neckline also strapless. The bodice was covered in the same accents as the skirt, it had a natural waist with beaded trim. It was a full length, A-line ball gown silhouette, with a chapel train. It was a mixture of ivory and white metallic colors. I had never seen a dress so beautiful. I knew the moment I saw it that this was my dress, the dress I was meant to wear when I married my soulmate.


	18. Chapter 18

As baba led me up the aisle toward my groom, all I could see were his eyes. They shined with tears of happiness and his love for me.

As baba placed my hand in Dimitri's he said, "you make damn sure you treat my baby girl right Dimitri. She has been through far too much in her life, not for the rest of her eternity to be perfect."

"Abe, on my soul, I promise to try and make life as perfect for her, as she is. I would gladly spend an eternity in hell, to make her happy." Baba just nodded his head, pecked me on the cheek and took his seat next to Alberta. She was the 'mother' of the bride.

Turning to father Andrew we listened to what he said, but our eyes never left each other's.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today, on this most joyous of occasions. To join in holy matrimony this loving couple, Dimitri Alexander Gabriel Belikov and Queen Rosemarie Marinique Rana Ivashkov. The bride and groom have decided to say their own vows." Father Andrew looked at Dimitri. "Dimitri you may go first."

Dimitri squeezed my hands before he began. "Roza, my Roza." He sighed happily and smiled his lovesick smile. "I have loved you from the first moment I saw you. We have had a long and difficult road, to get to where we are today. But I thank God every day, that he made you for me, and me for you. When I was turned, you didn't give up on me. Instead you came to Russia to free my soul, and to tell my family what happened to me. As things would have it, you were not meant too free my soul by staking me, but by loving me. Which you have always done, and I thank you so very much for that. You went through hell to bring me back to you. Back home to your loving arms, and heart, where I belong. I know that I don't know everything you went through, and I may not ever know all of it. But I do know, that you went through it all, because of your love for me. And the good Lord above knows, I have never been worthy or good enough for you." I scowled jokingly at him as I shook my head, and he laughed.

"But worthy or not, I love you with everything I will ever be. I remember the first time you told me that you loved me." He winked when he said that. "I felt as though my heart and soul, had finally been set free from the cage they had always been in prisoned in. Every day I get to be by your side, is a blessing to me. I love you Roza, so much that I can't even come up with words eloquent enough to tell you."

He placed one of my hands on his heart, while still holding the other. "But it is all in here, and though I don't have the words, I know that you can feel my love for you. And with that in mind, I, Dimitri Alexander Gabriel Belikov, do here by vow to love, honor, respect and cherish you for all time. Until God sees fit to end the existence of time itself, I will love you Rosemarie Marinique Rana Ivashkov, my Roza, my queen." Then he kissed each of my hands.

"Rose, you may begin." Father Andrew said to me, with a smile.

"Dimitri Alexander Gabriel Belikov, my Comrade, my love, my king." Everyone laughed. "I have loved you from the moment I saw you out that window in Portland. I remember every touch, every kiss, every word and feeling of love that we have ever shared. I have died more times than I care to remember. But I would go through it all again, a million times over, if I ended up here in your arms. You have given me things I never even knew I wanted, things I never thought I could have. Things I _didn't_ want, until I met you. Just looking into your eyes, sets my heart and soul free. I never knew it was possible to actually love someone enough to be willing to give up everything for them."

I started to cry, and he reached up and wiped my tears away with the pads of his thumbs. "When I thought that I couldn't give you the family you longed for, I tried to let you go with someone who I thought could. But thank God, you were hardheaded enough not to let me." We both chuckled.

"Dimitri, I will love you until time is no more. Until there is no more sun, moon or stars. But in the meantime, I will promise to do everything I can, to make all your dreams come true. From this moment on, I Rosemarie Marinique Rana Ivashkov, do here by vow to love, honor, respect and cherish you, for all time. Until God sees fit to end the existence of time itself, I will love you Dimitri Alexander Gabriel Belikov."

"With your promises made, in front of the almighty God and theses witnesses. I, father Andrew Malic do here by pronounce you man and wife." Looking at Dimitri he said with a smile, "you may kiss your bride."

And Dimitri didn't need any further encouragement. He kissed me with all the love, desire, passion and need we both felt for each other. That we had, and always would, feel for each other. Then he hugged me tightly to his chest.

As we hugged I whispered in his ear, "I'm pregnant, daddy."

He quickly drew back and looked into my eyes and asked, "really?" I nodded at him. He yelled, "Yes!" Then quieter he said, "thank you Roza. Thank you so so much." Then he lifted me into the air and spun us around. Throwing my head back I laughed with pure joy.

I listened to everyone in the church, laugh and cheer at our antics. When he set me on my feet I looked over at Vika and saw her patting her stomach in an unasked question. I just nodded at her and she squealed, while jumping up and down. I placed my finger over my lips letting her know not to say anything. She nodded her understanding and Dimitri and I walked back down the aisle arm in arm, ready and happy to start our new lives together.

The End? Or just the beginning?

You decide.

J


End file.
